


Scandal, the Spice of Love

by claraowl, Dutchgirl_Arslan, Guineapigs1, Kaname671, Serena, SilkHandkerchief, sleeplessdreamer



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Annoying hamsters, Awkward Flirting, Butt-hurt costars, Canon Universe, Collaboration, Confessions, Established Relationship, F/M, Heel Shenanigans, Identity Reveal, Itchy Situations, Kyoko/Ren Week, Kyoko/Ren Week 2020, Misunderstandings, Reveal Drama, Secret Identity, make out sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claraowl/pseuds/claraowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchgirl_Arslan/pseuds/Dutchgirl_Arslan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guineapigs1/pseuds/Guineapigs1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname671/pseuds/Kaname671, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena/pseuds/Serena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkHandkerchief/pseuds/SilkHandkerchief, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessdreamer/pseuds/sleeplessdreamer
Summary: The truth is out! Cain Heel's identity is revealed following Tragic Marker’s success but his co-stars can't forget the vixen who stayed glued to his side. Acting in a new drama alongside said co-stars Kyoko's acting skills are tested as she struggles to keep Setsuka Heel and her new relationship under wraps. KyokoRenWeek2020.
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 108
Kudos: 151
Collections: A Collection of KyokoRen Week Participant Fics





	1. Chance

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of KyokoRen Week, some of the writers in the Skip Beat! Discord collaborated on two new fics to celebrate our beloved ship!
> 
> In this canon fic: we reveal secrets, tease our coworkers, and let the Heels take the wheel.

## 1\. Chance

[Claraowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claraowl/pseuds/claraowl) [[FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3551005/)]

Kyoko shut the door of her dressing room and slumped against it, exhausted. She seriously had the worst luck. Normally, this would have been no big deal; knowing your castmates ahead of time was a good thing. It was even better if you’d worked with them before! So really, doing this drama with the two of them was no big deal. None at all.

Or at least, that would have been the case if the Cain Heel’s identity wasn’t going to be revealed tonight. And then she would have to come back tomorrow for a full-day shoot with both Cheese-brain _and_ the Hamster. Really, what were the chances that this would happen?

Kyoko shook her head and peeled herself off of the door. No, Murasame-san and Manaka-san. She wasn’t really Setsu; she had no reason to dislike her castmates, much less call them names. None at all. They had been perfectly lovely, and she had the passing notion that she and Manaka-san might even be friends someday.

If she could ever get Setsu to _shut up_.

All day in the part of her brain where her characters lived, Setsu had been complaining about her co-stars. She had been clawing at the driver’s seat, trying to unseat Miyako, Kyoko’s character for the drama. And most of all, moping about having to share her brother with the world, starting tonight. It took every ounce of Kyoko’s professionalism to keep her in check (and, maybe, the combined efforts of Natsu and Mio). As a result, she was mentally exhausted.

She slipped off her scrubs a bit sadly—they really _were_ comfortable. Dr. Ito Miyako had originally been a one-off appearance on _Pills Alone_ , but the director had liked her slightly twisted specialist so much that she had been made a regular character. Miyako’s dark humor played well off of Murasame’s wild card doctor and Manaka’s sweet nurse.

Kyoko had been studying endocrinology in her spare time so she could understand her character better. If she had time, she would be able to read up on Hashimoto’s Thyroiditis before Kuon came to get her—but first, she needed to run interference for tonight. With this in mind, she hurried out of her costume and into her Love Me uniform. She had a job to do.

“Ah, Murasame-san!” she called, catching him as he finished talking to the director. She bowed. “May I borrow a moment of your time? I have a message for you.”

“What the…?” He stood there, blinded by the pink. “What are you—?”

“I know; I’m sorry. President Takarada has us wear these. We hate the color as much as your eyes do. But, to the point!” She straightened up and clapped her hands together. “I know you’re busy, so this will just be a moment. You see, I’m serving as a translator at tonight’s announcement for _Tragic Marker_ , at Setsuka-san’s request. She was unable to attend due to school and wanted me to give you a message.”

Taira was not sure which threw him more: The absurdly bright pink uniform, or the fact that his sweet, hardworking co-worker knew the Heels. “You’re… You’re translating for _him_?”

“Yes,” Kyoko replied, making sure to look appropriately terrified. “And since Setsuka-san won’t be there, she gave me a message. Well, it’s more of a demand, really.” She twisted her fingers together in front of her, not believing her own audacity. Was she really doing this? She hoped Kuon wouldn’t mind.

“Er, right.” He glanced around and was relieved to see everyone was giving them a wide berth—no doubt thanks to Kyoko’s eye-burning outfit. “What is it?”

“She wants you to keep a ‘hamster’ away from her nii-san. She said you would know what that meant.” She bit her lip, her brow furrowed in confusion. “Did _Tragic Marker_ have a rodent problem?”

Taira blinked, bewildered, at his coworker. “I… Yeah, I’ll do that.” A horrible thought struck him. “Are you going to be wearing that—er, that uniform around _him_?” He had no doubts Cain would kill her just for the crime of wearing it around him.

She plucked the collar nervously. “I have to. Setsuka-san demanded it, because the color would keep her nii-san’s eyes off of anyone who wasn’t her.” She winced, pretending to be every bit the pure maiden made uncomfortable by the so-called siblings. “She said the color meant he wouldn’t really look at me. It’s a good distraction.” Kyoko’s wide, golden eyes looked up at him. “I don’t want to know what she would do to me if I disobeyed.”

“Right. You can let her know that I’ll try my best.” _Poor kid_ , he thought. _She’s so new, but has to deal with those two already. What are the chances?_

Kyoko brightened. “Thank you! I’ll see you tonight at the announcement, but I doubt I’ll get to say hello. I’ll let you get going now, I know you’re busy. Thank you again!” With that, she bowed once more and scampered away.

_Wait._ A thought struck Taira. _How does she know those two, anyway?_

* * *

Fifteen minutes and twenty pages of Kyoko’s book later found an incredibly nervous Kuon pulling into the studio’s underground parking garage. He parked and dialed Kyoko’s number. Moments later, a familiar blinding pink figure came hurrying towards him. His nervous smile melted into a softer one as she slipped in beside him, greeted him, and buckled her seatbelt. He backed up and started driving, then asked, “Are you ready for tonight?”

“I think so,” Kyoko replied, eyes trained on him. “I warned Murasame-san that I would be there in this,” she plucked at her uniform, “tonight at Setsu’s request. So hopefully that’ll keep him from wondering where she is for at least a while.”

He glanced over at her. “Really? How’d he take it?”

“Love Me pink kinda struck him dumb. He just said that he’d see us there and try his best to keep the Hamster off of you.”

His eyebrows shot up. “He said that?” The car stopped at a red light, allowing him to catch a glimpse of her blush.

“Well… Setsu may have had a message for him, delivered through me…” She stared determinedly out the window as the light turned green and they started moving again.

“And what did Setsu tell Cheese-brain?”

“To keep the hamster off of her nii-san,” Kyoko mumbled, her cheeks now a lovely shade of red. “Though she didn’t want me to say it so nicely.”

Kuon grinned. “Thanks, princess.” _How was she so cute?_ “But are you sure it was Setsu telling him that?”

“She was driving me crazy,” she whimpered, burying her face in her hands. “I have no reason to dislike them, really, but _she_ hates them! How do you keep a character under control in situations like this?”

He reached over and gave her leg a reassuring squeeze. “Hopefully it’ll get easier after tonight. You’re still coming over afterwards for our own wrap party, right?”

“Of course!” And just like that, her smile was back. She gave his hand a squeeze before it returned to the wheel. “What about you? Are you ready for tonight?”

“Yes… and no? On one hand, it’s always a relief to get a secret off of my chest.” He shot her a knowing smile, which she returned with a giggle. “On the other hand, Cain didn’t exactly… play well with others.”

“Cheese-brain in particular.”

“Exactly. So, I’m a bit worried about the backlash.” He turned and pulled into LME’s parking garage, where Ten awaited them.

“Hopefully, they’ll be so in awe of your talents that they won’t think twice about things,” Kyoko said as they unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of his car. “At least for a while.”

His fingers itched to take her hand as they walked the short distance to Ten’s trailer, but he knew better. There were cameras here, and worse, Lory was likely in that trailer. And Lory did not know that they were dating. No one did except for Kotonami-san because Kyoko could not keep secrets from her best friend. And Kuon could not handle Lory’s reaction to such an announcement right before the reveal of Cain Heel. So instead of taking her hand, he simply drew comfort from the fact she would be with him tonight. Even if it _was_ in that eye-burning uniform.

“There you are!” Ten exclaimed when they entered the trailer. As expected, Lory was there too, today dressed as Cousin Itt. “Come in, I’ve got Cain’s wig ready , and the outfit’s all set to go behind the curtain. Get changed and I’ll fix you up.”

As Ren obeyed, Kyoko bowed to Muse and to the pile of hair with sunglasses and a hat that could only be her boss. “Good evening.”

“Good evening, Mogami-kun,” came Lory’s voice, a bit muffled by his itchy costume. “Exciting night, isn’t it?”

She nodded, her hands clasped in front of her. “Yes! I’m curious how everyone is going to respond.”

Ten turned with a pout to Lory, continuing a conversation they had been having before Kyoko and Ren arrived. “Darling, are you sure you don’t want her to go as Setsuka tonight? It wouldn’t take long for me to transform her, and I brought the perfect outfit along.”

“As fun as it would be, Setsuka is too distracting. Not to mention, it might cause unsavory rumors to emerge—Ren is boring enough that I wouldn’t mind…” He gave a pointed look to the actor as he emerged from the screen, dressed as Cain. “But if Setsuka were linked back to Mogami-kun, it could cause problems for her career.” _Not to say I didn’t consider it… Linking them together like that could be the push these two need. Ah, well. Her being there tonight could be enough._

Kyoko bowed again, relieved to hear this line of thought. “Thank you for thinking of me, sir.”

Ten nodded, securing Cain’s wig over Ren’s hair. “Fine, but I want to play with you soon, Kyoko-chan. You’re a perfect little chameleon! I love making you over.”

Kyoko descended into La-La Land at the prospect, her eyes sparkling.

Kuon fought to keep his face in check. She was just too cute.

Lory chuckled. “I’ll see what I can do, Ten. Now, Mogami-kun,” he said, snapping Kyoko out of her fantasy, “be sure to remember to be afraid of Cain.”

“Yes, sir!” Kyoko nodded. “I’m not his beloved little sister tonight. I’m some girl that Setsu got to translate for him while she’s busy with school, whom Setsu told to wear a blindingly bright color so her precious nii-san couldn’t see any other girls. I don’t count as a girl because Cain can’t really see me, he just sees the pink.”

Kuon was very glad that Kyoko had already explained this in the car when Lory guffawed, the hair over his face flying out. Even Ten laughed. Kyoko’s cheeks grew pink.

“Excellent, Mogami-kun. That is a very Setsu thing to do.” He turned to Ren and added, “You remember that, too. no being nice. At least not until after the reveal!” He clapped his hands together with glee, the sound muffled by the hair of the costume. “Now, go shock all of Japan!”

* * *

Half an hour later, a shaking Kyoko led Cain into the studio where the announcement would be broadcast. President Takarada really hadn’t needed to remind her to be afraid—she was _terrified_. Granted, her fear was more about how the night would turn out than of the man who stalked behind her, but it all looked the same to outsiders.

“So you actually showed up,” a familiar voice said.

“Murasame-san,” Kyoko said, her bow shaky. “It’s good to see you again.”

He spared her a nod, his eyes fixed on Cain. His wig was styled so that his hair fell over his eyes, obscuring them from view—as if he had simply not bothered to get a haircut since filming wrapped. Cain did not respond, so Murasame tried again. “I’m surprised you bothered to show up for an announcement. You’re even on time.”

Cain grumbled something in English.

Kyoko jumped and gave him an apologetic bow. “Of course, Heel-sama! The dressing rooms are over here. You should have plenty of time to call her before the show starts.” She scurried away, shooting Murasame an apologetic wince as she passed. Cain followed, hot on her heels. Those backstage stopped and stared at the mismatched duo until the dressing room door closed behind them.

Cain locked it, slumped down in the chair and pulled out his cellphone. A smirk played over his lips as he stared at her and pretended to dial, angling his phone so she could see the dark screen. After letting it “ring” a few times, he said, “Hey, Setsu.”

Kyoko padded over to stand in front of him. Setsu smiled back at her brother and whispered, “Nii-san! I miss you. Did you do your stupid promotion yet? Can you come home?”

“Nah. Just about to start. Needed to talk to you before I go out there.” He held the phone to his face, not noticing that it was upside-down as his eyes bore into hers. “I miss you, too.”

She wanted to kiss him. But she couldn’t, not here. There were probably cameras somewhere, and besides, they were at work. “About what, nii-san?”

“Nothing.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “Nothing?”

“I just needed to hear your voice. You know you keep me going.”

“Aww, nii-san,” Setsu cooed. “You’re so cute.”

He laughed, a low sound that reverberated in the small space. A sound just for her. “You’re the cute one, Setsu.”

There was a knock at the door.

He sighed. “I’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay, nii-san. I love you.” And just like that, Setsu was gone, and a shaking Kyoko bolted to the door, unlocking it with trembling hands.

“I love you, too.” He slipped fully back into Cain, the Cain whose sister was far, far away and definitely not hiding in an obnoxiously pink uniform.

Kyoko opened the door to a bewildered Murasame. “Er, may I help you, Murasame-san?”

Taira’s mind whirled. He followed them when Kyoko led the monster to his dressing room—and had let herself be locked inside with him. He had been about to knock on the door when he had heard _her_ voice. Setsuka’s voice. Clear as day, coming from that room—it had _not_ sounded like it was coming from a phone. And that was when he remembered what Kyoko-san had told him earlier—that she was standing in for Setsuka because the younger Heel had something for school. But Kyoko-san never explained how she knew the Heels or why Setsuka trusted her around her precious nii-san. They must be close if Cain had no problem locking himself in a room with the girl. A crazy idea was forming in his mind, but it could not be possible.

So he had knocked.

And now she stood in front of him, nervously waiting for him to answer her question. The idea was crazy. It _had_ to be. His prim, proper co-star was nothing like the flashy, sexy Setsuka Heel. But he saw firsthand how dramatically this girl could change with a little make-up and a wig; he always researched his co-stars and he had definitely been stunned by her transformations. If he took her bully from that school drama and combined her allure with Mio’s anger, then threw in whatever the hell Cain was… He could see her as Setsu. What were the chances that this could be the same girl?

He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not realized how long he had been staring at her. Or how uncomfortable it was making her. But he did notice the incredibly deadly stare that Cain fixed him with when he finally tore his eyes away from Kyoko. It was the same deadly stare he received when he gave Setsuka a little too much attention.

Kyoko tried to lighten the mood. “Geez, Murasame-san, I know the uniform’s bad, but it usually doesn’t mesmerize people like that! You really shouldn’t look at it this long, it might cause eye damage.” She flashed him a nervous smile, determinedly _not_ looking at Cain, despite her grudges swirling happily around him, basking in his killing aura. “Was there something you needed with Heel-sama?”

Murasame looked between the two of them. There was no way that this girl didn’t notice the aura Cain was giving off. She was _ignoring_ it. Easily. Like it was nothing unusual. Like it didn’t make her fear for her life. His eyes dashed over her skin—she didn’t even have goosebumps. He didn’t think; he just moved. He shoved past Kyoko into the room and shut the door behind him. He locked himself in the room with the monster and the girl in pink.

What happened next was all the confirmation he needed. His shove had caused Kyoko to stumble and Cain caught her, moving faster than his frame should allow. But that wasn’t what clinched it, even if Cain never should have done that for anyone but Setsuka. It wasn’t even the way he tugged the girl to his chest as he caught her, holding her there protectively while he glared at Murasame. What clinched it was that the girl did not seem remotely terrified to find herself in the monster’s arms. If anything, she seemed… comfortable. Like she spent most of her time there. Like she knew she was calming him down by letting him hold her.

It was crazy. It was impossible. But so had the thought of this girl being Mio. So, he gathered his courage, looked her in the eye, and took a chance.

“You’re Setsuka Heel.”

### Author Notes

Here we go with chapter one! I wonder what the rest are going to do with this ;) Enjoy!

~[Claraowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claraowl/pseuds/claraowl)


	2. Pictures

## 2\. Pictures

[Dutchgirl_Arslan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchgirl_Arslan/pseuds/Dutchgirl_Arslan) [[FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13686084)]

An uncomfortable silence descended over the dressing room. It was very clever deductive reasoning on Murasame’s part. Panicking internally, Kyoko’s mind raced, until in a flash, she remembered the discussion that she and Kuon had a few hours ago.

_Of course!_ Murasame was called Cheese-brain behind his back by the Heel Siblings, maybe she could throw him off completely.

Slowly, as to not call too much attention to the situation, Kyoko removed herself from Cain’s hold. With clenched fists, she shook herself off a few times, took a deep breath, and looked Cheese-brain, erm no, Murasame in the eye. “Me, Setsuka Heel?” said a confused Kyoko. “That cold and aloof flower with poisonous… petals?” Wide-eyed and shaking from nerves, she stood in front of him and looked him over with a worried expression. “Murasame-san, what _were you_ thinking?”

_Yes,_ Kyoko thought. _Keep distracting him._

“Well, I…” Before Murasame could go on, a menacing presence interrupted him.

“What, have we resorted to pushing to get our observations across?” Cain’s sneer was the excuse Kyoko needed to get them out of this precarious situation.

“Murasame-san, I think we have bothered Heel-sama for far too long now. Heel-sama, my apologies for the inconvenience this has caused you.” Kyoko opened the dressing room door. “Please excuse us, we will wait for you in the studio.” Frantically bowing like a veteran Okami, Kyoko hastily pushed the now speechless Murasame into the hallway.

“Now, wait a minute!” Murasame turned but was cut off by Kyoko’s rapid-fire questions.

“What is the matter with you, Murasame-san? Why must you antagonize Heel-sama? What are the reasons for you trying to live so dangerously? Oh, and another thing: Are you so obsessed with Setsuka-san that you see her in every co-actress you work with?”

Bewildered, Murasame could only stand there and stare at Kyoko in shock. Opening his mouth to say words that wouldn’t come out, he stopped and took a deep breath. He collected his thoughts while doing so and felt his ability to reply return to him. “If you are not Setsuka Heel, then please explain to me exactly _how_ you know those two. They are a menace and not someone as diligent and hardworking as you should know about!” Murasame was desperate, oh so desperate, for an explanation.

Having gained an understanding of the situation, Kyoko sighed. “You see this pink uniform, Murasame-san? Those of us in the Love Me Section receive requests from people in showbiz. It’s stuff like being a temporary manager, helping with practicing for certain roles, or other random requests. In the case of the Heels, since I can speak English, I was specifically assigned by President Takarada. I take my jobs very seriously.”

“The Love Me… Section?”

Now that Kyoko has succeeded in distracting Murasame into total confusion, she could pat herself on the back. But only one pat, it would not do to celebrate too early. “The Love Me Section was created by Takarada-san, to help, train, and teach those of us who need more guidance to navigate the world of showbiz. Before this translator request, I also did managerial tasks. It allows us to get to know a lot of people as well.” Kyoko beamed at Murasame, proud of her accomplishments.

At that moment a staff member appeared. “Excuse me Murasame-san. My apologies for interrupting you. If you would please follow me back to the studio. The show is about to start in 10 minutes. And Kyoko-san, would you please be so kind as to remind Heel-san for us?” The staff member smiled nervously at Kyoko.

_Yep, even the staff does not want to deal with Heel-sama and prefers to delegate such tasks to a junior. A girl at that._ There was nothing left for Murasame to do but to head back to the studio.

Kyoko watched Murasame leave with a quiet sigh of relief. _That was too close for comfort._ Working herself up, Kyoko managed to make herself look like a nervous wreck when she knocked on the dressing room door and said in a voice laced with fright: “Uhm, Heel-sama, please be informed that it is time to head back to the studio. And, uh, thank you very much for your cooperation.” Kyoko kept up with the pretense by shivering with fear and made a straight beeline to the studio without Cain.

* * *

After Kyoko had pushed the unwelcome visitor out of the dressing room, Kuon softly locked the door behind them and followed in Murasame’s footsteps by eavesdropping. By eavesdropping on the conversation taking place behind the door. For almost all of Kyoko’s questions, he had to muffle his laughter with his hands. But at the point where she accused Murasame of being obsessed with Setsuka, he could no longer hold himself in check and had to retreat to the corner furthest from the door.

When he was able to compose himself, he returned to his previous position behind the door just in time to hear Murasame ask the question that explained why he barged into the dressing room.

Kyoko’s reply made him proud of her ability to come up with anything under duress. Even the way she handled the most frightening task of reminding Cain was superbly done. Kuon easily called up Cain Heel, unlocked the door, and headed towards the studio.

_It’s time to end this façade._

* * *

Following _Tragic Marker_ ’s premiere, it became apparent that BJ’s Actor X could not remain secret for much longer. It was decided by Director Konoe and Lory Takarada that it was best for the actor behind Black Jack to be revealed.

In the studio where the interview of Director Konoe and the cast of _Tragic Marker_ would take place, a frantic Kyoko and an upset Murasame were awaiting the arrival of Cain Heel. Suddenly Director Konoe walked up to them.

“Ah, Mogami-san, if you would be so kind as to instruct Heel-san to sit on my left for the interview?” A smiling Director Konoe turned to Murasame. “Murasame-san, as the lead, it would be best for you to sit on my right.” He nodded to the rest of the cast before addressing them. “Manaka-san and Kaneko-san, please take seats next to Murasame-san. As for Mitsui-san and Rio-san, please take seats next to Heel-san.”

Both Mitsui and Rio paled slightly, but since both of them had never had any private interactions with Cain Heel before, it should not be a problem. _Gulp_.

Right on cue, Cain Heel stalked into the studio.

Kyoko hurried toward him. “Heel-sama, thank you very much for arriving on time. Director Konoe has requested for you to sit on his left for the interview.” Again bowing like the Okami Kyoko was trained to be, she fervently hoped that the moment of the reveal would come sooner rather than later. Dealing with Murasame’s curiosity had sapped some of her strength.

Cain felt the same way. “Hmph. Enough with the pretensions. Let’s get this over with.”

“All right everyone, please take your seats.” The same staff member that went to pick up Murasame was also responsible for seating tonight’s interview. He was mindful to make sure Cain Heel was seated first to prevent any potential altercations between him and the rest of the cast.

The staff member responsible for the cue cards with the questions prepared for tonight’s hosts was already on standby with questions collected from the studio and fans. Two other staff members were responsible for the countdown. One held a clapboard while the other started counting down on the TV director’s signal. “ _3… 2…_ ” The clapboard clicked shut and the crowd burst into applause on cue.

The male host started the show when the audience died down, smiling brightly. “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for joining us for tonight’s special episode of _Movie Station_. The movie featured in this episode is the very much-hyped _Tragic Marker_. Please welcome tonight’s special guests: Director Konoe, Taira Murasame, Cain Heel, Manaka, Mitsui, Kaneko, and Rio.”

Another round of applause settled before the female host continued with the introduction. “Director Konoe and everyone from _Tragic Marker_ , it is our pleasure to have you all tonight.” She turned to the audience. “For those who don’t know, _Tragic Marker_ is about a series of murders that occurred in the 1980s, 1990s, 2020s, and 2030s committed by a serial killer who is referred to as ‘the reincarnation of Jack the Ripper’. The police called him ‘Black Jack’.”

“Director Konoe, could you please explain to us how you came up with the script for this movie?” The male host asked, taking over.

* * *

Kyoko and Kuon reconvened in his apartment several hours after the interview ended.

“That was a harrowing experience. Why did it have to happen tonight of all nights?” Kyoko slumped face-down onto Kuon’s massive sofa. Tonight’s revelation stunned everyone into silence and then the audience and cast erupted in a total uproar.

Tsuruga Ren created the identity of an alter ego called Cain Heel to act out Black Jack in _Tragic Marker_? Minds were blown.

Fortunately, Director Konoe was there to help them leave the studio when all was said and done. The most interesting part? He conscripted Murasame to escort them to the garage. And again, the talkative actor was stunned into silence. Ren would have to make it up to him when the opportunity arises.

“The worst thing is that I have a full day with Murasame-san and Manaka-san tomorrow.” She grabbed the pillow closest to her and hit it against her head a few times.

“Would you please stop doing that?” Kuon snatched the pillow away.

_Ding dong!_

“That must be the bento boxes I ordered yesterday from Darumaya.” Grabbing his wallet, Kuon walked to the intercom to call up the delivery service.

“Good evening! This is Black Cat Delivery Service. Special delivery of Darumaya Bento boxes for the top floor?” The delivery guy handed over the bento boxes, took the payment, and left. All done in a very discreet manner: no fawning, no gasping, and no gaping. It was quite refreshing.

As Kuon paid for their bento boxes, Kyoko was busy setting up the table. They decided to celebrate the reveal of ‘Cain Heel’ at his apartment for its spacious privacy. The Darumaya was a no-go, as Kyoko would have felt guilty for bothering them during their busy working hours. They could not celebrate it with Yashiro because he still didn’t know they were dating and his fangirling would have been distracting. And neither wished to celebrate with Takarada because you never know how extravagant and exhausting he might turn the situation into.

For tonight’s dinner, the drink of choice was a non-alcoholic Amazake, recommended by Darumaya’s Okami. A sweet and healthy drink that also calms one’s frayed nerves.

“You know, I don’t look forward to the shoot tomorrow.” Kyoko sighed, taking the lid off her bento box. “This reveal came at a very bad time for me. Ugh, I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

“I don’t think there is any need for you to worry about anything. Just tell everyone what you told Murasame-san today: you were there only because of a Love Me assignment. Remember how you distracted him during his outburst?” Kuon was careful not to call him Cheese-brain as Kyoko needed to focus on her role as Ito Miyako.

And to further set her mind at ease, he decided to tell her what he planned in the short term. “I guilt-tripped Lory into helping me arrange a photoshoot just for you. Jelly already agreed to do your hair and make-up. Costumes and clothes are included in the package, too. At the end of the photo shoot, the photos will have been organized into your very own photo album and a portfolio for your professional use.” Kuon smiled encouragingly at Kyoko, who had once again descended into La-La Land at the mention of makeup.

“Wait a minute!” Kyoko came back to Earth with a crash. “When did you have the time to arrange all of this?” They had been busy for most of the day, and with him driving back from the studio afterward there was no way he could have arranged everything.

“I contacted Lory and Jelly while waiting for the delivery service in the hallway. Thankfully, Director Konoe already informed Lory of the situation at the studio. Seeing the chaos the reveal had caused, there was no other option but for him but to agree to it.”

Satisfied with Kuon’s answer, Kyoko ate a spoonful of the chawanmushi, a savory soft egg custard. “By the way, what’s your schedule for tomorrow? I heard Yashiro-san say when he called that you have to go back to the studio for some last-minute work?”

Taking a sip from his Amazake, Kuon thought back to the conversation he had with Director Konoe before Murasame whisked them away to the garage. Konoe asked him to return for a cast meeting for _Tragic Marker_ since the interview was cut short.

“Yeah, he wanted to emphasize the importance of tomorrow’s meeting. I may even end up with a sore wrist by the end of the day.” It seemed they made a contingency in case today’s interview didn’t go as planned.

Even though Kyoko was in the car during the call, she was so mentally exhausted that the entire conversation passed her by. To top it off, Manaka kept sending her text messages. “What do you mean? Why would you end up with…?”

“A sore wrist?” Kuon thoughtfully looked at the tumbler he held. “I wonder how many of the Cain Heel pictures they took on set have been used by the marketing team to be designed into giveaways?”

### Author Notes

I am grateful for yet another collaboration opportunity where one’s writing creativity has once again been put to the test.

To ncisduckie for organizing this new collab, all the details and whatnot. Thank you very much for your hard work.

To Claraowl for that very ingenious cliffhanger. This chapter might have turned out very differently without it. (^o^)

To SilkHandkerchief for putting the finishing touches on this entire collaboration. Another thumbs up for your hard work.

And to you, dear Reader, thank you very much for your time. Enjoy!

~[Dutchgirl_Arslan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutchgirl_Arslan/pseuds/Dutchgirl_Arslan)


	3. Hide

## 3\. Hide

[Serena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena/pseuds/Serena)

Kyoko realized what he meant and smiled mischievously while replying, “Ah! The price of fame is painful indeed.”

Kuon smiled gently when she teased him; it didn’t happen enough in his opinion. “Hmm, I’m sure it won’t be long before you’ll have to pay the same price. Yashiro informed me that clips of Natsu are still trending even though the drama ended.” Kuon leaned towards her. Kyoko blushed; did he have to look at her quite that way?!

“Makes me wonder what the response would be if your Setsu identity were to ever be revealed,” he added as he straightened back. Kuon didn’t know how long they could keep it under wraps, but he privately wished he could keep Setsu’s identity as his own little secret.

Kyoko, remembering the hickey episode, blushed even harder then shuddered. “I haven’t even thought about the public’s reaction; just thinking about the cast and crew’s questions makes me want to hide! They were too shocked tonight. I’m sure they’ll wonder who played Setsu when they calm down.”

“Don’t worry! I’m sure President Lory has crisis management plans in place to handle it. You just concentrate on playing Ito Miyako on your new drama” Kuon picked up a piece of tempura with his chopsticks and brought it to her mouth, silently urging her to get back to eating their dinner. Kyoko flushed but still accepted the delicious morsel.

“Besides, it’s not like it’s your first time hiding your identity right, Bo-san?” Kuon snickered and then outright laughed when Kyoko pouted. Kuon would forever be grateful that he confessed about being Corn and Kuon before she told him about being Bo.

Just like that, they finished their celebratory dinner in a teasing playful mood. Both were reluctant to end this precious time together, but it was getting late and they still had a full work day tomorrow. Kuon put his Ren contacts back on and picked up his car keys before accompanying Kyoko down to the underground parking lot.

* * *

Ren parked his car in the back alley behind the Daruyama, tightened his hands around the steering wheel and turned to Kyoko. “… Kyoko…”

Kyoko looked back at him bashfully while holding her seatbelt. It certainly wasn’t the first time he drove her home, but lately, she felt like he was hesitant about something whenever she was about to leave.

Ren felt his body lean a fraction of an inch towards her and then he paused awkwardly. “Did you have a good time tonight?”

“Of course! I always enjoy my time with you, Corn!”

“That’s good!”

Ren’s gaze on her was warm. Sometimes, she thought he deliberately tried to make her blush. Kyoko struggled to keep her eyes on him. “Yeah… Um… Thank you for driving me back!”

“You’re welcome; it’s my pleasure.”

Kyoko waited a moment before unlocking her seatbelt. She opened the door and stepped out. She bent down and sweetly bid him goodnight before closing the door.

_So cute!_ Ren melted internally and watched her turn around once more to wave at him before she disappeared through the back door of the Daruyama. He lowered his head on the steering wheel and sighed. Ren wondered if he was being too greedy, or if he was taking things too slow. _Won’t you give me a hint, Kyoko?_ Shaking his head, he straightened his back, started the car, and drove back home.

* * *

Kyoko hurried up the stairs after greeting the Daruyama couple, entered her room, and leaned back on the closed door. She held her heated cheeks and felt her heart skip a beat. She didn’t imagine it this time; he was definitely starting to lean towards her and he _was_ looking at her lips!

“What do I dooo?!” Kyoko hid under the blankets on her futon and rolled around the floor. Suddenly, the handbag she threw on the floor started vibrating and put a stop to her antics. Kyoko hurriedly fished out her phone from her bag.

_Could it be Corn?_ she thought, but when she actually unlocked her phone, Kyoko realized who was messaging her and hung her head. “Manaka-san again!” Kyoko really regretted exchanging numbers with her at that moment.

Kyoko looked back at the messages from the young actress and read the latest ones.

**[Kyaaa!! Kyoko-san! Cain Heel is Tsuruga-san, can you believe it!!]**

**[I knew Cain-sama was hiding his gentle side!!!]**

**[Kyaa!! This means that it was Tsuruga-san who patted my head!!!]**

When Kyoko read the last message, she had to urgently restrain herself from responding to the darn Hamster. At this point, it wasn’t just Setsu who was mad; even Kyoko herself wanted to reply in all capital letters that she was actually talking about her boyfriend!

“No! I can’t do that!” Kyoko squeezed the phone between her hands, closed her eyes, and hunched her back. For whatever reason, Manaka-san had really taken a liking to her on the _Pills Alone_ set. It was especially disconcerting when she was too used to dealing with her as Setsuka.

“Ugh! Somebody help me, what should I text back?! … Ah! Moko-san would know!” Kyoko raised her head and was just about to call her best friend when she deflated right back. “No, Moko-san’s response definitely wouldn’t work.”

She could already imagine the conversation:

_“Mo! You’re interrupting my beauty sleep for this?! Why did you exchange phone numbers with that girl anyway? Just tell her not to text you about anything that isn’t related to work and shut her up!”_

Moko-san’s frank manner definitely would not work in this situation. She needed somebody to help her craft a cool, calm, and collected reply. Kyoko gritted her teeth, channeled her _nakai_ persona and wrote back.

**[Good evening Manaka-san! Forgive me for not responding sooner. I could hardly believe it myself; it was indeed an astonishing and unexpected evening. However, we must not let this distract us from our work tomorrow. Please do rest well and goodnight!]**

Kyoko stared at her phone’s screen. That was a polite and neutral response, wasn’t it? She quickly pressed send and put down her phone to charge. After that, Manaka-san probably wouldn’t bother with her again… At least, not tonight, anyway.

* * *

“Okami-san! Taisho-san! I’m off to work” Kyoko called as she walked out of the dining room where they had breakfast together. She propped herself against the door and donned her shoes.

The Okami trailed her to the entryway and asked: “Will you be making your own way to the studio, Kyoko-chan?”

“No, Yashiro-san is driving me to the set today. I think he’s here already!” Kyoko knew he probably wanted to ask about yesterday’s dinner with Tsuruga-san. Kuon had told her about Yashiro-san’s enthusiastic support for their couple. It made her feel a little guilty that they were hiding their relationship, but they both agreed Yashiro-san would definitely make too big of a deal about it.

“That’s a relief!” Okami-san exclaimed. “Taisho and I are starting to worry about you taking public transportation.”

“Ahaha! People don’t recognize me without my roles’ makeup. Please don’t fret about it!” Kyoko reassured her and said her goodbyes. She walked out and spotted Yashiro-san excitedly waving at her from the parked car. Kyoko swiftly strode towards him and stepped into the passenger side.

“Good morning Kyoko-chan!” Yashiro greeted her with a big smile. Was it her imagination or were his eyes twinkling?

Kyoko bowed to him in her seat. “Good morning Yashiro-san! You look well-rested; I’m glad yesterday’s reveal didn’t disturb your sleep schedule,” she said as she put on her seatbelt.

“Don’t distract me! How was last night?” Yashiro asked fervently.

“The food was delicious; I made sure Tsuruga-san ate his dinner well!” She smiled.

“That’s it?” he deflated. Was he imagining the atmosphere between those two lately? But Kyoko-chan looked too calm for something to have happened.

“Yashiro-san, I’m not sure what else you were expecting.” Kyoko inwardly squirmed. _I’m sorry for lying to you, Yashiro-san!_ “Tsuruga-san was a gentleman, as always” _Phew_! At least that wasn’t a lie.

Yashiro hung his head and sighed. _Ren you coward! No progress again!_ And even after he’d told him about the online response to Natsu-chan.

“Nevermind, I’m glad you two had time to celebrate the success of _Tragic Marker_ together. God knows when Ren will have free time to be leisurely again” he sighed. He started the car and smoothly merged into the ongoing traffic.

“Were there any issues with the Cain Heel reveal?”

Yashiro shook his head. “Most people are still shocked, but the feedback has been positive so far.” He quickly glanced at her and winked. “Directors and producers have been calling me all morning; they’re impressed with Ren’s ability to play the antagonist. It’s very likely that he’ll be offered a more diverse array of characters from now on.”

Kyoko beamed proudly.

“The sticky situation is with the _Tragic Marker_ cast and crew,” he continued. “Not only were they deliberately kept in the dark about Ren’s identity, but some of them are saying that they were subjected to unnecessary stress and anxiety in their workplace.”

Kyoko winced; it was true that the Cain siblings were not conducive to a peaceful environment.

“But don’t worry! Director Konoe has already claimed responsibility, so their side will take care of it.” He shrugged. “Hiding Ren’s identity was his and the producers’ idea to begin with, although I better make sure Ren expresses his heartfelt regrets to be thorough,” Yashiro added.

Kyoko turned back to look at the scenery passing by and contemplated whether Murasame-san would let it go with a simple apology.

“By the way Kyoko-chan, I’ve already notified Ren but the location of the meeting tonight has been changed,” he informed her.

Kyoko looked to him inquisitively. She only attended the show yesterday to act as Cain’s translator because he wasn’t revealed as Tsuruga Ren yet. There was no need for her presence or Setsuka’s anymore. Her plan was to stay far away from anything related to _Tragic Marker_ from now on.

Yashiro looked at her sympathetically. “It’s been moved to a conference room in JTV.”

Kyoko gaped “JTV?” she stuttered. “T-the same JTV where Studio A’s drama set is in? Where _Pills Alone_ is being filmed?”

Yashiro nodded hesitantly. “Since Murasame-san and Manaka-san are going to be filming there today, it’s been decided to simply have the meeting in the same building,” he explained regretfully.

Kyoko dramatically wilted. “I can already tell today is going to be a long and tiring one.” Kyoko looked at the clear blue sky through the windshield and mused about how she’ll avoid being suspected. _Corn! Save me!_

* * *

Kyoko said goodbye to Yashiro-san in the parking lot of the broadcasting station and sent him off. Being accompanied by Yashiro-san, who was known to be Tsuruga Ren’s manager, was absolutely not helpful in alleviating suspicions towards her. Presently, she had to distance herself from anything that was related to Tsuruga Ren. Professionally, that is.

_Our personal relationship is a different matter altogether_ , she thought as she replied to his sweet morning text.

Kyoko entered the _Pills Alone_ set and greeted the crew members around her. The stage manager indicated that makeup and wardrobe were ready for her, so she walked towards the dressing room. _So far, so good!_ Kyoko cheered herself up. Nobody seemed to be talking about the Cain Heel reveal. Operation Hide had gotten off to a good start.

Kyoko knocked on the door and entered the room gradually.

The makeup artist, Kaya-san, welcomed her in. “Hi! Kyoko-san! Come in, I’m just about ready for you. Your outfit for the first scene is already prepared! Get dressed, and I’ll get started on your hair and makeup.”

“Hello, Kaya-san! Thank you!” Kyoko furtively looked around the room and breathed out. Thankfully, no one else was there! Getting her makeup done was one of her favorite activities and she did not want to have to worry about avoiding other people while doing it.

Kyoko was granted twenty minutes of serenity while Kaya-san worked her magic and gushed about her skin.

When Manaka burst into the room, Kyoko knew her peace was over.

“Kyoko-san! Why didn’t you tell me you got here already? I have so much to tell you!” She gripped the armchair Kyoko was sitting on and pouted.

Kyoko fought to keep the grimace off her face and smiled back at her. “Good morning, Manaka-san! Did you rest well yesterday?” At least, Kaya-san was done with her makeup, all that was left was to fix Miyako’s wig in place and she could find a reason to bolt out of here.

“This is not the time to rest! You don’t understand, Cain Heel is Tsuruga-san!” Manaka-san cried.

“Yes, I was there. It was shocking, but Tsuruga-san is a very good actor. It’s no wonder he was able to fool us all,” Kyoko soothed.

“That’s right, Manaka-san!” added Kaya-san. “The power of makeup is unparalleled. But I must admit Tsuruga-san’s skill is not to be undervalued.”

“That’s not what I meant!” complained Manaka-san. “It completely slipped my mind yesterday, but I remembered when I woke up! Cain Heel had an evil sister! If Cain-san is Tsuruga-san, then who was that Sestuka girl?!” she exclaimed.

Kyoko froze then forced herself to relax. _This has nothing to do with you, Kyoko! Act!_

“Setsuka? She did ask me to take on the job of translator for Cain Heel yesterday, but I haven’t been informed of anything else regarding her.” Kyoko replied steadily. “Sorry, I’m not familiar with the filming conditions of _Tragic Marker_ , but she was probably just an actor doing her job,” she said. _Look away! Don’t ask me about this anymore!_

“Does it matter who played his sister?” asked Kaya-san. “I’m much more interested in who styled him for him to be so unrecognizable.”

This is why Kyoko liked Kaya-san, she was much more interested in Cain Heel’s makeup than in who played him.

Manaka-san stood up straight and huffed. “You guys have no idea! You haven’t seen how that Setsuka girl acted with Tsuruga-san. It’s a waste of my time to talk to you about this.” She hmphed at both of them and left the room.

Kyoko shared a bemused look with Kaya-san before breathing out in relief. She managed to pass that hurdle, but there was a more difficult obstacle still to come.

* * *

“And cut! Good job, everyone! Let’s take a break for lunch before we keep going,” the director called.

Kyoko let go of Miyako’s spirit and looked for a water bottle to soothe her parched throat. Manaka-san had not bothered her again; she had been glued to her phone every break that she had. _Hopefully not spreading the news about Cain Heel’s mysterious sister._ Kyoko shuddered.

Luckily, the _Pills Alone_ director embraced efficiency above all else; they were either setting up or acting nonstop, except for short breaks here and there. Nobody had time to gossip idly. But now…

Kyoko could feel a heavy stare tunneling into her back. She really didn’t want to turn back around. It was most likely Murasame-san. She had to avoid him at all cost. Kyoko noticed the group of actresses who played the nurses on the show at a table together and hurried towards them. She asked if she could join them and they happily agreed.

“Kyoko-san is amazing! I couldn’t believe you acted Natsu in _Box R_ but seeing you in the Miyako get up … I can hardly recognize you!” declared one of the girls. The other actresses quickly concurred while an embarrassed Kyoko tried to laugh it off.

She’d been getting more and more of these types of comments lately, and she still hadn’t mastered how to respond to them. “It’s really thanks to the hair and makeup artists! They can transform anybody given enough time,” she confessed.

“Although appearance factors in, Kyoko-san, the feeling you give changes too,” an older actress insisted. “It’s marvelous; I’m looking forward to the next roles you play.”

Kyoko blushed and thanked her, while the other actresses teased her about getting autographs from her before she got too famous.

Ren’s words from last night popped up into her mind. _Am I getting closer to his level?_ The thought warmed her heart and she resolved to continue working hard so that people would be more accepting of her standing by his side.

Kyoko had gone to brush her teeth after lunch and was walking back from the bathroom when Murasame-san cornered her in an empty hallway. Setsu reared up her head and sneered. _Just like that time at the Tragic Marker set, this Cheese-brain really can’t learn anything new._

Kyoko yanked Setsu back under control before calmly addressing him. “Murasame-san, may I help you with something?”

Murasame didn’t answer her and simply kept staring at her while frowning. _This won’t do_. She had to get away from him and get back to the set!

“Are you still shocked to learn that Heel-san was played by Tsuruga-san?” she asked innocuously.

Murasame stared her up and down. “Those actresses were right! The whole air around you changes depending on the role you play. So, you could totally—”

“Ah! Were you listening to us?” she cut him off.

Murasame flinched then glared at her unashamedly.

Kyoko smiled. “Thank you for the compliment. I’m striving hard to become the best actress I can be. Let’s do our best on this drama, Murasame-san!”

“I don’t need you to tell me that! Of course, I’ll give my best” he bristled.

“Indeed, you’re a very dedicated actor,” she praised him. “Then, let’s head back. Lunch break is almost over and we don’t want to make the director wait for us.” Kyoko passed him and started walking towards the set.

Murasame turned to walk back as well when he remembered why he came looking for her to begin with. He realized Kyoko was already many steps ahead of him. “Hey!” he called, angry with himself. How could this girl get him so flustered? “W—wait!”

Kyoko kept walking evenly as if she hadn’t heard a word he said. _Don’t stop! Don’t look back! Operation Hide must succeed! Just get back to the set and become Miyako!_

Murasame stopped and watched her suspiciously, could it be that she really wasn’t Setsu Heel? Was he being paranoid? Or was she that good of an actress? Whatever, he’ll concentrate on his role for now, but later… _Tsuruga Ren, I admit you successfully conned me, but I’ll definitely find out the truth about Setsu!_

His pride couldn’t accept any less.

### Author Notes

Hello! I’m an avid reader of Skip Beat! Fanfiction but this is my first time participating in writing.

It was such an enjoyable experience and I’m really thankful to the organizers and everyone involved. I hope you like the story that we all came up with!

Enjoy!

~[Serena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena/pseuds/Serena)


	4. Family

## 4\. Family

[Kaname671](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname671/pseuds/Kaname671) [[FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/11068665)]

Kyoko glanced over her shoulder. She was proud of the distance she put between her and Murasame-san without raising suspicion. The man would not quit pestering her about Setsu. If she wasn’t careful he could easily sniff out her secret. She made a beeline for the director standing near the set. Hopefully being near him would halt all talk of anything other than _Pills Alone_ until filming was over for the day and she could go straight home. Even if she was curious, she had no business attending the _Tragic Marker_ meeting scheduled for this evening. She would rely on Kuon to relay any important details.

As the director guided her through some changes in the upcoming scene, Kyoko caught sight of Murasme entering the area in her periphery. She felt his gaze upon her and fought the urge to glance in his direction. Kyoko’s attention was redirected over the director’s shoulder. Kyoko groaned internally as Manaka emerged from the dressing rooms hallway. She went rigid when Murasame intercepted Manaka’s approach to the set and began talking with a serious expression. She felt the sweat break out on her brow while she concentrated on the director’s words and ignored her co-stars behind him. She hoped they weren’t going to join forces on the hunt for the real Setsuka. If the president did have a plan, now would be the perfect time to execute it. This was turning into a crisis!

It was confirmed. Murasame had to have shared his theory with Manaka. Her attack started during the fifteen-minute recess the director graced the cast while the crew set up for the next scene. Kyoko dodged Murasame easily, too easily, but Manaka was a force to be reckoned with. Nothing Kyoko said could deter the woman from following her back to her dressing room.

“Kyoko-san, what do you think of these shoes?” Manaka-san held up her cellphone toward Kyoko.

On the screen was a gold pair of shoes with intricate little roses and vines snaking up the tall heel and down the sides. It was no glass slipper but it was fit for any princess. Her eyes took on a starry effect as she floated off to La-La land.

“It’s adorable,” Kyoko gushed, looking over the shoes in more detail. She sputtered when she saw the price tag. “Do you plan on purchasing these, Manaka-san? They are very beautiful.”

“I was thinking about it. I’m debating between this pair and another. Here let me show you.” Manaka tapped on her phone a few times while furtively glancing at Kyoko.

Earlier, Murasame had proposed a ridiculous theory that their sweet and hardworking co-star could be the actress that played Cain’s evil sister. He provided her with a sound argument based on his observations of Kyoko thus far and what they knew about Setsuka. When he told her that last night he attempted to confront them before the interview by pushing Kyoko, Manaka was a little peeved by his insensitivity. How could he think to hurt any woman just to prove a point?

His story did plant a little seed of doubt in her mind. According to Murasame, Kyoko didn’t fear Cain when she fell into his arms as was expected from any sane woman. Manaka even freaked out when he helped her with the dropped coin. It wasn’t until her fear subsided that she noticed the hidden soft side to Cain.

Perhaps, Kyoko was a kindred spirit and realized sometime last night that he was kind. “ _Or she already knew he was Tsuruga-san, to begin with,_ ” Murasame argued. Manaka was here to do some investigating of her own. If their co-star was Setsuka, she would try to flush her out. She turned her phone back to Kyoko’s direction.

Kyoko’s heart nearly stopped when she recognized the pair of thigh-high patent leather stiletto boots Setsuka once wore to the _Tragic Marker_ set. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung agape on instinct. Manaka’s plan of attack was so subtle; Kyoko had let her guard down feeling at ease by the discussion of shoes.

_Bloody hell! This little tart is trying to nick my style!_ Setsu roared to the forefront of Kyoko’s psyche.

“Aren’t these sexy?” Manaka prodded. She stared at Kyoko expectantly for some sign of recognition.

Kyoko pushed Setsu out of the way and regained control of her body. She could still playoff her initial shock. Any conservative young lady, like herself, would have responded similarly.

“Oh my, Manaka-san, I wouldn’t know anything about that kind of stuff,” she replied, blushing on cue using the thought of the night before in the car with Kuon to aid her. There had been a lot of tension between them in those few moments before she went inside the Darumaya. Sometimes she wondered if he said and did things on purpose just to make her blush. “It’s quite provocative, but if that’s the look you are going for… If it was me, that is if I were to choose, it would be the first pair.”

“Hmm, I’ll think about it. Thanks for the help.” Manaka finally left Kyoko’s dressing room. Kyoko’s reaction had been normal but she wouldn’t give up. She was willing to test her tactics on her co-worker while pursuing other potential leads to find Setsuka.

Kyoko let out a pent up breath. She wasn’t sure how long she could keep up this charade. She wondered how Kuon was faring today. She pulled out her cell phone from her bag to send him a text.

* * *

Ren resorted to squatting in his dressing room whenever he had a break. The female cast and crew on his drama set were relentless with questions regarding his stunt as Cain Heel. Ren gave up on maintaining his gentleman smile and entered self-preservation mode by choosing to retreat.

“Perhaps, if you had a girlfriend, they would probably leave you alone,” Yashiro teased.

Ren grunted but did not respond. His manager didn’t know the half of it. He could imagine Yashiro’s overreaction to the news that they were dating. They both weren’t ready to be subjected to the manager’s passionate squeals of happiness right now. They had a taste of deceiving the world as the Heel siblings and now they were addicted. It was fun and challenging to keep their relationship a secret from those closest to them. Yashiro made things easier for them through his meddling. Since he maintained their schedules, he often booked their free time together in the hope that one day Ren would take the opportunity to spend it with Kyoko.

“In case you don’t know what a girlfriend is Ren… it’s what a man calls the woman he loves when they are dating,” Yashiro clarified and pushed up his glasses on the bridge of his nose. In all the time Yashiro had known Ren, his charge never once showed any particular interest in the opposite sex at a private level until Kyoko came along.

“I know what a girlfriend is, Yashiro-san,” Ren retorted dryly.

“If that’s the case, why have you not asked Kyoko-chan out on a date yet? You had ample opportunity last night to confess and ask her out. I’m so disappointed in you. Meanwhile, guys like Murasame-san could sweep her off her feet as you sit idly.”

The room grew chilly as Ren’s mood darkened. He recalled how engrossed Murasame was over Setsu from the very beginning. In time he would begin to notice Kyoko’s amazing qualities as well and would no doubt come to admire _his girlfriend_.

Yashiro clapped his hand over his mouth and shrunk in fear at the change in atmosphere. He had said entirely too much and now he was stuck in a small room with BJ.

Ren’s phone chirped releasing him from his jealous state. He tilted his head to hide his soft smile from Yashiro as he glanced at the caller ID. He didn’t need any more of his teasing today.

Yashiro let out a shaky sigh of relief. He didn’t need to be told who was messaging the actor. The retraction of the menacing aura surrounding Ren was clue enough to tell him that it had to be from Kyoko. _Thank you for saving me, Kyoko-chan._

Ren ignored his manager and opened the message.

**[Hi, just checking in to see how your day is going?]**

Ren glanced over at his manager who seemed to be occupied with something on his own device.

**[Hi, I’ve been hiding in my dressing room whenever possible. How is your day?]**

Ren’s heart leaped at her instant reply. He would have called her if Yashiro wasn’t in the room. He doubted he could leave to find a secluded spot elsewhere before his break was up.

**[My co-stars are tenacious but I’m managing.]**

Ren frowned at her response. By co-stars, she could only be referring to Manaka and Murasame. He didn’t like the fact that her helping him was now causing her undue stress at work.

**[I’m sorry. Because of me, you are going through so much trouble. I will talk with the president.]**

A photoshoot wasn’t enough. He would have to make it up to her somehow with something more personal and just from him.

**[I’m not sorry, Corn. It reunited us and brought us closer together which I’m very happy about… I have to get back to the set soon. Talk to you later. Good luck with your work!]**

His mouth softened into a small smile. For once, he was happy for the president’s meddling though, the aftermath proved troublesome.

“Good news from Kyoko-chan?” Yashiro chirped, interrupting Ren’s warm thoughts.

The manager was already aware of his feelings for Kyoko. He didn’t need to know anything more beyond that.

Ren schooled his face before turning to his manager. “Her co-stars are still suspicious of her,” Ren whispered. He was careful not to reveal too much information in public after Murasame eavesdropped last night. “Do you have any idea if the president has a contingency plan in place?”

Yashiro shook his head. “No, but I can find out.” He wished he knew what went on during the filming of _Tragic Marker_. Why was it imperative to keep her role a secret? The reviews of the movie itself all raved about the incredible performance of Cain Heel as BJ. The audience felt the fear of each of his victims. The rumors circulating among the cast and crew was that Cain himself had been a nightmare to work with on set. It was the reason they were having an additional meeting tonight. Ren needed to make amends.

* * *

The next break on _Pills Alone_ had Manaka once again sitting in Kyoko’s dressing room asking for her opinion on other random items such as lingerie, accessories, and outfits.

“Manaka-san, are you possibly researching a character with a split personality?” Kyoko asked curiously. Manaka’s eyes widened. “I don’t mean to insult you if that’s not the case, but the items you are showing me are like night and day so I thought maybe you are researching a role?”

Manaka shook her head quickly. “I like you Kyoko-san and I hope we could be good friends. I wanted to get an idea of your tastes to see if we were compatible. I read it in a magazine. Granted, the article was geared toward couples but I think it can be applied to friendships as well.”

“Oh, I know the kind of tests you’re talking about,” Kyoko responded politely. She wondered if Manaka noticed her little omission of any future friendship.

“I’ve tried a test with Tsuruga-san on my phone. It said we were meant to be together with a score of 97 percent. Nearly perfect.”

Kyoko bristled internally and forced herself to smile at Manaka. This is why they couldn’t be friends. She calmed herself down knowing from experience the inaccuracy of those tests.

“But you know, I wonder if Tsuruga-san has a secret girlfriend that we don’t know about. He had that one scandal with the older actress but that turned out to be a scam on her part.” Manaka had no idea how her investigation had taken this sudden turn. One minute she was trying to coax the Setsu side of Kyoko out, the next she was thinking about Tsuruga-san’s love life or lack thereof.

“What makes you think that?” Kyoko asked with genuine curiosity. Could Manaka be aware of her relationship with Ren?

“It was just a thought. He’s supposed to be Japan’s hottest bachelor. Don’t you think it’s weird that he hasn’t had a single relationship in all these years? It makes me think he’s hiding a partner, be it man or woman.”

“A—are you saying Tsuruga-san could be g—gay?” Kyoko stammered. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

“I’m open to the possibility, but you tell me. I was told you both share a manager, so wouldn’t you know more about him?”

Kyoko looked at the actress in a whole new light. She had fallen right into her trap. If she wasn’t careful with her response she could very well give herself away. “On the contrary, Yashiro-san only helps me whenever he can. His priority is still Tsuruga-san. There’s not much to do for a newbie like me. He has a full schedule compared to me. Our paths rarely cross. Besides, isn’t there an unwritten rule in the industry that a celebrity belongs to everyone?”

Manaka laughed. “I wonder who started such a silly notion. I don’t know anyone in the industry who thinks that way.” She used this moment to get things back on track with her Setsuka investigation since it appeared that Kyoko was not going to share anything personal she learned about Tsuruga.

“I wonder what kind of relationship Tsuruga-san had with the actress that played Setsuka Heel. She was supposed to be his sister, but she didn’t act like one at all. Everyone on set thought they were lovers.” Manaka leaned in closer to Kyoko and whispered, “Did you know that Tsuruga-san came to work with a big hickey on his neck. I think Setsuka-san put it on him. The makeup artist said that she could see teeth marks.”

Kyoko’s hand flew to her mouth to cover her gasp. She called upon all her acting reserves to recover from the shock. This was why she wanted to hide that she was Setsu forever if possible.

The scandalous things Setsu did to her nii-san would shock any normal Japanese person and if the cast was talking among each other, she was in trouble. It wouldn’t be long until it reached the media.

* * *

Ren returned the bow from his kohai with a small nod. “Good evening, Mogami-san. Did filming go well for you?”

“Yes, I’m glad the day is finally over. Tsuruga-san still has the _Tragic Marker_ meeting to attend.”

“More like damage control. My alter ego did a number on the cast and crew. I’m here to take responsibility,” he said, noting the various people observing them. Yashiro had made himself scarce once they spotted Kyoko as another attempt to bring them closer.

“I am once again amazed by your acting skills, Tsuruga-san. You and Setsuka-san had me completely fooled. I’m assuming Setsuka-san is also a professional actress. I find it amazing that she took her role so far as to put in a translator request to the Love Me section. I hope one day to be so immersed in a role like her.” Kyoko praised the actors loudly so that anyone within earshot could hear their conversation and pass it on. She felt shameless talking about herself in the same capacity as the great Tsuruga Ren, but it was the only thing she could think of to throw her co-stars off her scent.

The people within hearing distance began tittering as expected. Kyoko had to suppress her giggle when Ren winked at her.

Kyoko saw Murasame and Manaka walking down the hall toward Ren. She was tired of interacting with the duo and wanted to leave pronto. “I’ll be taking my leave. Good luck with your meeting, Tsuruga-san.” Kyoko said with another respectable bow.

“Wa—wait,” he called out but she was already halfway down the hall. _How did she get that far so fast?_ Kyoko disappeared around the corner without so much as a backward glance. Ren wanted to ask her to wait so he and Yashiro could take her home. It wasn’t safe for an actress like her to be taking public transportation. It would be suspicious if he chased after her in front of all these people. He pulled out his phone and texted her.

**[Please message me as soon as you get home. I want to make sure you arrived safely.]**

He stared at his phone waiting for her response. He could see Murasame and Manaka stopped a few feet away to chat with others that just overheard his conversation with Kyoko. They were apparently waiting for him to finish his business on the phone.

**[I will, Corn. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.]**

“How can I not worry?” he mumbled and pocketed his phone. He plastered a professional smile on his face and approached his co-stars. He prayed tonight didn’t drag on any longer than it needed and everyone could move forward from this experience.

* * *

After Kyoko left, everyone was whisked into the conference room as soon as the director appeared. A reporter and a photographer from _Movie Station_ were the only media allowed into the room to make up for the botched interview the night before.

Director Konoe allowed her to ask the questions that were left out the night before due to the abrupt ending of the interview and report on the evening. Ren immediately apologized to Murasame once they were inside the conference room for all to witness. It only took a few words of praise regarding Murasame’s work ethic and acting skills to win the man over.

When Setsuka Heel was brought up in discussion, Konoe responded tersely, “Yes, Setsuka-san was a professional actress and, no, I will not disclose her identity. I ask that you all respect her privacy. It would be of her own choosing should she want to reveal herself to the public.”

Ren was thankful for the director’s no-nonsense response regarding Setsuka. It left all the curious people with the inability to inquire further about her putting an end to the discussion.

Ren put down the marker and flexed his hand for a few moments. His coworkers were not going to easily forgive him. He picked up his marker again to sign another picture of Cain and pose for a picture with another female cast member. He gave his sincerest apologies when he first arrived and asked for their forgiveness. Everyone accepted but no one was willing to leave without a small token of compensation.

So, Ren continued the dreaded task of signing his name beside Cain’s face and individually apologized to each person for his behavior. Thank goodness Konoe was there to usher out anyone that lingered too long.

* * *

Kyoko sat at the low table with the Okami and Taisho for breakfast. The morning news was once again covering Tsuruga-san’s reveal as Cain Heel. Kyoko ate her meal nervously. What would Taisho and Okami think of Ren after watching this latest revelation?

“I’m not familiar with this new movie but Tsuruga-kun must be very talented if he managed to deceive his coworkers,” Okami-san stated as she continued to follow the news.

Taisho grunted a response. The young man was a little too good at his work for his taste. He watched the subtle changes the young woman, he thought of as a daughter, had undergone ever since she began sharing a manager with the actor. It was good to see her unreserved smile again. Taisho hid his interest in the entertainment news well behind a facade of indifference but he stayed abreast of her work. He was proud of everything she accomplished in her short career so far.

“ _Now that the mystery behind the actor X, Cain Heel, has been revealed. The cast and crew of Tragic Marker are speaking out about their experience on set. It turns out that there remains another mystery surrounding the production. Who is this woman?_ ”

Several candid images of Setsuka Heel flashed on the screen as the host continued talking. Kyoko choked on the bite of rice she had in her mouth. The Okami patted her back and handed her a glass of water. Kyoko thanked her, avoiding eye contact with her landlords.

_Where did they get these pictures?_ They appeared to be taken with a cellphone while she was in Guam. That means someone on the set took her picture unknowingly.

She thought they were in the clear after last night. According to Kuon, the director had eased their concerns and everyone accepted his heartfelt apology including Murasame. They shared their day in detail with Kyoko explaining everything that transpired between Manaka and Murasame. Kuon went so far as to compliment the other actress’s resourcefulness which did not please Kyoko.

There was a high possibility that she could be outed as not only Setsuka but as his girlfriend as well. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to face that kind of firing squad. Kuon assured her that he would protect her.

“ _The young lady in the photographs is known to the cast and crew as ‘Setsuka Heel’, supposedly the sister of Cain Heel. If Cain Heel wasn’t real, just who is this actress? Everyone wants to know and people are guessing. These pictures were sent to us anonymously and were taken when the filming moved overseas to the island of Guam last March._ ”

That was Kyoko’s cue to run before her landlords could ask her any questions. She began gathering dishes then headed for the kitchen to clean up.

As much as she was looking forward to seeing Kuon, she would message Yashiro that she wouldn’t need a ride this morning. She would take her bicycle to school instead. She needed the exercise and fresh air to calm her mind.

“Kyoko-chan.” Taisho caught her before she could leave. “Please ask Tsuruga-kun to dinner tonight.”

Taisho knew he was overstepping his bounds as her landlord right now, but he was the closest thing to a father figure that she had. He would continue to act as her father figure for as long as she let him.

“Taisho!” She fidgeted. This is what she didn’t want to happen. They had put two and two together with her work trip to Guam. Kyoko bowed deeply. “I’m sorry, but I think Tsuruga-san has a full schedule tonight.”

“The young man has had no problems coming by late at night. He can come when he is free and we can have a meal. If not tonight then tomorrow.”

Kyoko gulped and bowed. She couldn’t ignore Taisho’s request after all the kindness he and Okami had shown her. They were the closest thing she had to some semblance of family. She retrieved her bag and said her goodbyes to her landlords.

She sat on the step of the back door of the Darumaya and made her calls.

“Kyoko-chan is everything okay? I’m just leaving my apartment.” Yashiro said.

“Yashiro-san, I’m sorry for the inconvenience but I don’t need a ride today. I would like to get some exercise to clear my head.”

“If this is about the morning news please don’t worry about it. I’m meeting with Takarada-san later to discuss his plan.”

Kyoko felt a bit more relieved knowing that the president was handling the Setsuka situation but she had another problem. “Thank you, Yashiro-san. That eases my mind. If it’s all the same, I still don’t need a ride. I’ll be leaving shortly.”

“Ren won’t be happy with me if I let you ride your bicycle to school.”

“Eh? Why would it concern Tsuruga-san?” _Sorry for deceiving you Yashiro-san._

“W-well as his kohai that he cares for very much, he only wants you to get around safely,” Yashiro covered smoothly. If Ren found out he gave away his feelings to Kyoko, Ren would kill him.

“I’ll be fine. I will talk to you later,” Kyoko replied quickly and hung up. She dialed Kuon’s number.

“Good Morning, Kyoko. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?”

“Taisho wants you to come to dinner tonight. He doesn’t care what time you get off work. He saw the news this morning and knows that I was on Guam at the same time _Tragic Marker_ was filming. And I think he knows I’m Setsuka Heel and now he wants you to come to dinner and I don’t know what to do. He keeps his knives so sharp. I’m scared! What if he is disappointed in me?” She gushed all at once without any greeting. It was only after she let everything out that she looked around the alley to make sure no one was around. She was lucky the coast was clear.

“Wait, wait, slow down. I barely caught a word of what you said. Take a deep breath and start from the beginning.”

* * *

Ren had asked Yashiro to clear his schedule of everything after eight o’clock so he could arrive at the Darumaya at a decent dinner hour. He didn’t want to give her pseudo parents any more reason to dislike him. He told his manager the truth regarding the change and waited for the fangirling to ensue.

Instead, Yashiro gave him a pitiful expression and went to work on his schedule. Did his manager feel sorry for him? He much preferred to be teased.

Ren arrived later than anticipated bearing bouquets for Kyoko and the Okami and a large tuna fresh from the fish market for Taisho. He purchased the latter with Kyoko’s strict specifications in mind. Some people may have thought he was trying to butter up his hosts, but he learned from his parents to always bring a gift when invited to dinner as a gesture of goodwill. He needed all the goodwill he could get right now.

He entered the back door of the Darumaya to not disturb the other patrons. Kyoko guided him inside where he greeted her landlords and handed his offerings. Taisho accepted his fish with a grunt that Ren took as a good sign. Kyoko then sat him in a private room and left him there to stew alone while he waited.

It wasn’t long before the trio arrived laden with plates of food. He was confident in his ability to eat the meal Taisho set before him, even though his heart beat erratically and his palms were slick with sweat. He had some difficulty gripping his chopsticks but he managed to eat the fish satisfactorily.

Throughout the whole meal, Kyoko and Okami-san kept up the friendly chatter. For some reason, Kyoko’s nervousness managed to calm him down. He tried to mentally assure her that everything was going to be alright.

Ren didn’t even think when he reached out for Kyoko’s hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. He held on as she tried to snatch it away. He looked defiantly over the table to the older couple sitting across them. He gulped when he made eye contact with Taisho. He expected hostility but what he saw was respect in the older man’s eyes.

“I apologize for deceiving you both, but Kyoko and I have been secretly dating for some time now,” Ren confessed, bowing in his seated position. Kyoko followed suit next to him. He straightened up and smiled apologetically at Kyoko before addressing her landlords again. “I know I am unworthy to be with someone as incredible as her, but it would mean a lot to her and me that her family accepted our relationship.”

Okami’s eyes misted from his words. It made her happy to know Kyoko thought of them in such high regard. She knew her husband felt the same way, even if he didn’t always show it or put it in words.

For the first time this evening, Taisho spoke, “I trust that you will protect her.” He concluded from this morning’s broadcast that Kyoko was this Setsuka Heel. He wanted to make sure the young man would be there to protect her from the media backlash if they eventually uncovered her secret.

“With my life,” Ren declared without hesitation.

Taisho nodded with satisfaction and left the room.

### Author Notes

Thank you all for reading. I had a lot of fun once again working on this fic with other talented RenKyo shippers so I hope you enjoyed it.

Big thanks to ncisduckie for organizing this collaboration, Chitesnoo for sharing her fantastic art, and Silkie for taking the time to package up this beauty nicely and bringing this fic home.

Until next time, ja ne! ^_^

~[Kaname671](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname671/pseuds/Kaname671)


	5. Hands

## 5\. Hands

[sleeplessdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessdreamer/pseuds/sleeplessdreamer)

Okami also arose from her seated position, blushing, smiling, and misty-eyed as she followed Taisho from the room. She would wait for a more private time to ask the questions that made her blush. _Ahh young love, how exciting!_

Kyoko looked down at the large, warm hand that encased her own much smaller one and couldn’t help wondering to herself: _Just how many times have I been saved by this hand?_

Thinking back to holding the Corn stone between their hands when they were only ‘fairy’ children. The time that Ren ‘princess carried’ her from the roadside to the set of Ring-Doh and into the acting competition that became the fuel for her burning desire to become the best actress in Japan. The comfort of being lovingly held after her very existence was denied by her own mother. How safe she felt after Ren intervened between her and the Beagle. As well as a myriad of other precious memories.

_I have received so much from these hands. Whether he was Corn, Ren, Cain, Kuon, or any other of his cast of characters… Here I am safe; here I am loved._

“Thank you, Corn, for loving me through so many difficult times and situations. You were always there for me, even when I was so oblivious.” Kyoko looked up at Kuon, her own eyes shimmering with the humility borne of knowing such a love.

Kuon met her glowing gaze with a passionate heat that stemmed from a long-awaited anticipation of what was yet to come, causing his breath to catch somewhere between his heart and his throat. “Kyoko, I…”, and Okami walked in, ready to begin clearing the table.

Letting out a low chuckle of frustration Kuon resigned himself to accepting the slow but steady pace of their blossoming love.

* * *

Kyoko awoke with the light feeling of being refreshed by her dreams, most especially when she remembered that it wasn’t a dream at all!

Kuon had declared himself and their relationship to her family. Unbeknownst to her, little Kyoko-angels flew happily around the table of her mental table of disgruntled grudges while she rolled around in glee on her futon.

Unfortunately, in the next instant, her morning reverie was cut short by the ringing of her cell phone. Noticing who the caller was, she answered “Hello, Yashiro-san.”

“Good morning, Kyoko-chan, sorry to call you so early. I just wanted to inform you that I will need to pick you up slightly earlier than scheduled, as President Takarada has requested some of both yours and Ren’s time this morning. Do you think that you could be ready in forty-five minutes?”

“Certainly, Yashiro-san. I will be ready when you arrive.” Kyoko hung up the phone feeling slightly less refreshed, as she recalled the media reports and her co-stars. Her angels slowed down while her grudges perked up at the thought of returning to set.

Her cell dinged with a text as she finished getting ready. This time it was Kuon.

**[Good morning, My Princess. Don’t be nervous. We’ve got this! See you in 5 minutes.]**

She smiled and replied.

**[Good morning, Corn, only a little nervous. See you soon! ;)]**

* * *

Opening the door, Ren stepped out of the car to usher Kyoko in. She bowed slightly in greeting as she said, “Good Morning, Tsuruga-san and thank you.”

Ren bowed in return. “Morning, Mogami-san, it is indeed my pleasure.” With his back to Yashiro, he quickly took a look around before winking at her and taking her hand to help her into the car. _Instant blush! So cute; so worth it!_

The morning rush hour traffic was quite heavy, so they were blissfully spared Yashiro’s attention. They knew it meant a brief reprieve from the many questions he was surely itching to ask about last night.

“Mogami-san, I never got the opportunity to ask yesterday… Are you still enjoying your time on _Pills Alone_?”

“Oh yes, I really am!” Kyoko’s face lit up as she began to speak in an animated way about the cast, the crew, the set, the story, and of course _the makeup_!

Looking down to see Kyoko’s hand resting on the seat, Kuon just could not resist the urge to tease her pinkie finger. Grinning devilishly at her obvious distress, and what he hoped to be pleasure, his smiling eyes dared her to continue speaking.

Ren was barely able to contain his urge to guffaw at her rosy cheeks and almost imperceptible second of stumbling speech. _Ahem, I am a gentleman… I should at least try to reign it in. Nah, she is just too much fun to play with!_

Not being a shrinking violet, Kyoko rose to the challenge. Pushing past her burning cheeks and ignoring his Emperor of the Night behavior, she took up the gauntlet and ran with it beautifully—even daringly.

Continuing her gushing and without taking her gaze from his own, she began to lightly stroke the palm of his hand with the pinkie that he had been teasing. Tracing the soft and sensitive pad of her little finger along his heart line, lifeline, love line, as well as the raised base of his long fingers.

It caused Ren to shiver, ever so slightly, as a light sheen of sweat glistened on his cheeks and forehead. Both of his palms began to moisten as well. Especially when he realized that she was actually drawing the kanji for ‘Love’, on the palm of his hand.

_Vixen!_ She was doing this without breaking a sweat or alerting Yashiro to the flirting taking place right under his nose.

“Tsuruga-san, are you alright? You look a little flushed. Should we open a window?”

Bringing this scene to a close, she looked at him with such innocence and concern, that it took everything in him not to applaud her and wrap her up in his arms. _She is just breathtaking; I am a seriously lucky man!_

* * *

A visit to the President’s mansion was always slightly unsettling to Kyoko and this time was no exception. It was much like its owner… colorfully impressive, larger than life, very cool, and yet, somehow warm and welcoming too.

While President Takarada had always been honest, kind, and supportive of Kyoko, he reminded her of a gifted magician… He always had something up his sleeve.

As the trio approached the massive front door, it swung open to reveal Ruto waiting there to greet and escort them to where Lory would receive them. “Good day, sir, and miss, please follow me.”

They each returned the greeting and followed him through the short walk leading to their destination. Upon reaching the reception room, their arrival was announced by Ruto. “President-sama, your guests have arrived.”

“Thank you, Ruto-san. Please escort Yashiro-san to the games room. We will wait to serve the tea after I call you.”

With a slight bow of his head, Ruto agreed. “As you wish, Sir.”

“Yashiro-san, the four of us will convene our meeting in a few just as we discussed last night.”

“Of course, President Takarada. I will continue with my work whilst I await your summons. Please excuse me.” Following a more formal bow, the two men exited the room.

Only the three remained.

* * *

_The nice thing about meeting with the President at his home was that his outfit and ensuing fanfare was more subdued than usual (also no entourage), which made it less overwhelming_ , Kyoko thought. His dismissal of Yashiro and Ruto, caused her antenna and grudges to surface in anticipation of what was possibly headed their way.

_Something is off here. What exactly is the President up to? I need to keep my guard up and play it cool_ , Ren thought.

“Well, then. Ren, Mogami-kun, is there anything you two would like to share?”

Ren answered first. “Takarada-san, I figured that since you requested this meeting, you had something that you wanted to share with both of us. Is that not the case?”

From beneath the brim of his hat, Lory snuck a peek at Kyoko’s poker face, while at the same time noticing that it seemed Ren was prepared to do battle if it became necessary. The whole scene was both laughable and sad; this should be one of the happiest times of their lives! _Looks like I’m going to have to help these former love rejects figure this out… Here goes everything._

With all the hurt feelings that he could muster Lory asked them, “Did you really believe that I wouldn’t know that Love Me #1 and Japan’s #1 Most Desirable Bachelor were dating each other!?” He paused for effect.

For just the briefest moment, it felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the room. Both Ren and Kyoko gasped, horrified that they had been found out. Kyoko’s poker face was history. Her eyes were open more widely than they had probably ever been and Ren’s one eyebrow was at an absolutely comical angle with his jaw threatening to drop wide open.

It was so much more than Lory could hold inside. He cackled unabashedly, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes, holding his face and belly. He was laughing so hard that breathing was becoming difficult.

_Time to reign it in._ “Ha, that was so good that I may even forgive you both!” Lory said breathlessly, wiping the tears from his eyes. Wiping the smile from his face, well, that was going to take a little longer. “Now that we’ve all had a moment to regroup. Perhaps you would like to honestly and seriously talk about what has been going on between the two of you?”

They didn’t respond.

“I have a few questions for you both. First off, I’m guessing that you have not told Yashiro-san yet? That is one of the reasons I asked him to wait in the other room. He shouldn’t have to hear this from me. Also, I do not believe that you told him about Kuon, either. Is this correct?”

“Okay then, Ren and Mogami-kun, please trust me and share with me what you can. For all of our sakes. We will then discuss how to proceed from there.”

Kuon and Kyoko looked at each other and with a nod from Kyoko, Kuon began to speak.

* * *

The discussion went better than anticipated. Possibly because the President already knew all the important details. Or more probably because he was also _absolutely thrilled_.

So as Kuon was wrapping up his very odd string of confessions, he finally had to ask: “President, how exactly do you have all this information about Kyoko and me?”

Lory’s response was quick and short on detail. “It is my responsibility to my talents, and more importantly in this case, to my family, to know more than anyone else out there about their interests. I make no apologies for keeping you both as safe as I possibly can. Given the pictures that were taken of Mogami-kun with Fuwa and Ren with Kusunoki-san and the fallout from those, attention must be paid at all times.” He winked. “You’re welcome.”

“Speaking of people who care about you both and want to keep you safe, are you ready to tell Yashiro-san about your newly evolved relationship?”

The two spoke as one. “Yes!”

Kuon added: “We need to tell him that we are in a relationship. My real identity and Kyoko’s alias will keep for another time.”

“Agreed,” echoed throughout the room.

* * *

Lory called Ruto and within a moment Yashiro was in the room with only Kyoko and Ren.

Yashiro looked a little confused. “Where did the President go? Ren, why do you look like you ate a canary?”

This time it was Kyoko who answered him. “Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san, and I need to apologize to you because we have been keeping something from you and everyone else as well.”

Once again, he gently reached for Kyoko’s hand and this time she didn’t try to pull away. “Yukihito, you have been right all along. Kyoko is the only woman for me and we’ve been in a relationship for some time now.”

“Please forgive us for not telling you sooner, but we didn’t tell anyone… We only met with Kyoko’s family last night, as you know, and Kotonami-san guessed early on, but that’s it.”

As a couple, they stood hand in hand, bowing deeply and contritely to their dear friend and manager. When they raised their heads it was to see the sunlight bounce off the unshed tears glistening in Yashiro’s eyes, as he rushed forward to embrace them. “Finally! Congratulations! I’m so happy!” he said loudly.

Which was Lory’s cue to enter and join in on what would be their short-lived festivities.

Unfortunately, there were very pressing and time-sensitive matters to be attended to. The topics discussed in the meeting last evening, between the President and Yashiro.

The Heel Siblings. Specifically… Setsuka.

* * *

They all sat down around the coffee table as Yashiro announced that he had taken the liberty of canceling each of their engagements for the day at President Takarada’s behest.

While they had sat down to brainstorm what needed to be done, Lory stood back up and looked toward the door. “There is only one way to deal with this type of situation… The one who controls the release of the information and handles the spin is the one that holds the power. Setsuka’s identity will be revealed. So, let us decide how we want this to play out so that everyone involved will be protected.”

As President Takarada finished speaking, a familiar voice spoke from the entrance to the room. “Were you looking for me just now, Darling?”

They turned to find a very familiar makeup artist waiting in the doorframe. Jelly Woods was in the house!

Standing quickly, Ren spoke up. “No, this will put too much stress on Kyoko and her career. I promised Taisho I would protect her from the media backlash that she may face for being Setsuka Heel! This is my battle; let me fight it. Please keep Kyoko’s alter ego safely between us.”

This time Kyoko stood up. Taking Ren’s hand she raised their entwined fingers and held them to his heart. “Please, _Corn_!” she whispered for only him to hear.

She raised her voice for the benefit of the others. “This is our battle, not just yours. I refuse to cower and hide, fearing that someone may learn the truth and expose us. We did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. We acted out our roles, as they were assigned.” She dropped her voice back to a whisper, “And we had some fun doing it, too! I refuse to watch a timid and unworthy Hamster fawn over my precious nii-san ever again!! She had better never dare to wear my boots either. Understand, nii-san?” she said, winking brazenly.

Smiling one of her sexiest Setsu grins, with a glimpse of fire in her golden eyes, she said for all to hear: “We’ve got this.”

Turning back toward the room, Kyoko blushed and bowed at Ten. “Hello Muse-sama, would you like to transform me now?”

The room erupted with an excited, albeit slightly nervous, laugh!

### Author Notes

This has been a fun labour of my love for Kyoko, Ren, and Nakamura-sensei.

 _Hands_ is my first attempt at fanfiction. I hope that it’s an enjoyable read. Please treat me well!

It’s been an honor and pleasure to work with such a gifted and supportive group of writers. Thanks to each one of you! _xo_

~[sleeplessdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessdreamer/pseuds/sleeplessdreamer)


	6. Kiss

## 6\. Kiss

[Guineapigs1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guineapigs1/pseuds/Guineapigs1) [[FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8715527)]

As Jelly Woods was transforming Kyoko, Ren was unfortunately left alone with the two biggest shippers of RenKyo. As a result, he was subject to Yashiro’s incessant inquiries about his relationship. He asked many of the same questions as Takarada, though he asked with more squealing. Ren answered each question reluctantly, trying to hold back from sighing with annoyance at each one.

“How far have you two gone in your relationship?” Yashiro asked deviously.

Ren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “We’ve only held hands…”

Lory and Yashiro gasped at his answer. “That’s it?! You’ve already been secretly dating for months and you haven’t even kissed her yet?”

“I want to respect her wishes and take it slow. I don’t want to be too greedy and scare her away…”

“If you keep taking it this slow, Maria will be married by the time you kiss Mogami-kun!” Lory shook his head with a sigh.

Ren’s face darkened at the teasing. “How did you even find out that we were dating? And when? You didn’t give a clear answer when Kyoko was in the room with us earlier, but what reason would you have to hide it from her?”

Even Yashiro turned a questioning glance to the president.

“Ah, well I knew it was only a matter of time. I already knew that both of you shared mutual feelings for one another. I found out a little after Cain Heel’s reveal…”

“Boss,” Ren’s voice came out almost like a growl, telling Lory to stop dodging the question.

“Oh fine! After that incident where Fuwa Sho kissed her and the photo was almost leaked to the public, I had Ruto install some cameras and microphones around the Darumaya for her safety. She made a phone call to you right next to one of the microphones since she didn’t see anyone else in the alley around her. I had just happened to look at the cameras that day and saw Mogami-kun standing in that alley for a while and got curious…”

“Is that even legal?! That was an invasion of privacy!” Ren glared at Lory, his hands tightening into fists at his sides.

Luckily Jelly came back into the room at that moment before Ren’s anger could unleash itself upon the joking president. “She’s ready!” Jelly exclaimed.

Ren had expected Jelly to transform Kyoko into Setsuka Heel, but he was left gaping at the goddess in front of him. His anger completely dissipated at the sight.

She was absolutely breathtaking. She wore a platinum blonde wig styled down with soft waves, the same color as Setsu’s hair but without the pink highlights. The bodice of her dress was Setsu’s favorite color, black, but instead of being overly exposing like Setsu’s crop tops, Kyoko’s dress now had an air of elegance. The bodice and long sleeves were made out of a delicate black lace, which flowed down to a tulle skirt, although the skirt was not too sheer out of modesty. Although short in the front, her skirt fanned out in the back, accentuating her legs which wore dainty black heels. A satin black ribbon wrapped around her waist, tied into a knot on her back.

Whoever had seen Setsu before would be able to see her resemblance to Kyoko with this fierce ensemble but Kyoko’s new outfit wouldn’t shock the Japanese public for its indecency. Instead, she looked like a blooming starlet, whose molten golden eyes looked ready to take the entertainment industry by storm with her beauty and grace.

Ren really wanted to kiss her right now, but he took a deep breath to control himself. This was all Yashiro and Lory’s fault for putting the idea in his head! He settled on grabbing one of Kyoko’s hands in his own, surprised at how relieved he felt to be able to do such a thing in front of other people now.

“You look beautiful, princess,” Ren complimented. Yashiro barely restrained himself from fangirling when he heard the actor’s cute nickname for his girlfriend.

“Thank you,” Kyoko blushed from his praise.

“Perfect! Now you two are ready to make your relationship public!” Lory exclaimed.

Kyoko’s face turned pale as Ren suddenly turned to Lory in shock.

“No. We never agreed to this.” Ren shifted to stand in between Lory and Kyoko, shielding his girlfriend from the eccentric president.

“Ren, I’ve heard the rumors about what happened with the Heel siblings on the set of _Tragic Marker_. If those rumors leak out, even if you claim that it was all an act, both of you would face backlash. From what I’ve heard about a hickey, even though I know you two didn’t do anything more, I don’t doubt that the public would twist the story. Mogami-kun is still a minor after all. If you two say that you are dating, then the backlash won’t be as harsh.”

“It’s still going to hurt her career. I don’t want her to only be known as my girlfriend. She deserves to be recognized for her own talent.”

“Do you really think she’s that unknown that she would only be known as your girlfriend if you were revealed to be dating? Haven’t you seen the latest news after that last episode of _Pills Alone_? Mogami-kun’s performance has earned her the title of ‘Immortal Butterfly’.”

“Eh?” Kyoko widened her eyes in confusion.

“The ‘Immortal Butterfly’ refers to a butterfly whose wings change depending on the time and place so that those who see the butterfly do not know that they have all seen the same butterfly since they don’t know its true form. It’s a term that has been used to describe the ideal actor who can breathe life into their role and change their form over and over. It’s truly one of the greatest honors you can receive in show business,” Yashiro explained.

“Ren, Mogami-kun’s popularity has been skyrocketing. You don’t have to worry about your relationship overshadowing the public image that she already has,” Lory said.

“I still don’t know about this…”

“How about we leave you two alone for a few moments to discuss it? If you both don’t agree to the reveal, then we’ll try to figure something else out, although I worry we might run out of time before the media figures out Setsu’s identity on their own rather than on our terms,” Lory suggested.

Kyoko and Kuon agreed, and soon they were left alone as Lory shooed Yashiro and Jelly out of the room, closing the door behind him. Kuon had a feeling that Lory was eavesdropping on them, but he was powerless to stop the meddling president.

“Kyoko, I don’t want to force you to do this. It was supposed to be my mess. I don’t want to ruin your career with this…”

“I think we have to do this,” Kyoko said resolutely.

“You want to reveal our relationship to the public?”

“Kuon, if what happened recently is anything to go off of, no matter how hard we try, we can’t expect to keep the secret forever. I feel that it’s best that we reveal our relationship on our own terms rather than wait for the media to find out. Also… I want to stop hiding. It hurts when we have to pretend that we aren’t together in public. I know this is selfish, but I want to be able to hold your hand wherever I want. I want you to call me familiarly in front of others like you do in private. I… I want you to be able to kiss me without worrying that we’ll get caught.” Kyoko reddened as she voiced her impure desire.

Kuon’s breath hitched. “You… You want…”

“That’s why you haven’t kissed me yet, right? You were worried someone would see. Isn’t that what happened outside the Darumaya that night we celebrated after the Cain Heel announcement? I wanted to respect your wishes, so I haven’t tried to initiate anything…”

“That night… Did you want me to kiss you?”

Kyoko felt the scorching heat in her cheeks and knew Kuon could see her blush, even through her makeup. She bit her lip and nodded.

“All this time I thought I was being too greedy and worried I was pushing you too quickly.” Kuon couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. He took a step closer to Kyoko and lifted a hand to her cheek. “Kyoko, do I have your permission to kiss you right now before we make our relationship public?”

Kyoko’s heart started to race as Kuon inched closer. As she looked into his eyes, it was that same warm gaze that reminded her that she was safe and loved. She really was the luckiest girl in the world to be loved by this man. Kyoko softly nodded, and she gasped as Kuon’s lips immediately met with hers.

Although she would never admit it out loud, Kyoko had thought about what it would be like to kiss Kuon when they first started dating. Of course, she would usually roll around on her futon, burying her red face into her pillow whenever she had such thoughts. She couldn’t really remember the feeling of kissing ‘Corn’ since she had been too shocked at the time, so she had to suffice with imagining. Most people would say that Kyoko had a very active imagination. However, even her imagination didn’t prepare her for the reality of kissing Kuon.

His lips were gentle against her own, and Kyoko found her eyes naturally fluttering shut. When she had glanced at Kuon’s lips before (although she would never admit to such un-maidenlike actions), she had thought that they would be soft, but the kiss was even more tender than she expected. She felt like she was melting into him as his hands came to rest on her hips, pulling her closer. It was almost as if they had all the time in the world in this room together, both of them forgetting the time crunch of Setsu’s reveal and the three people waiting outside the room. Kyoko hummed contently against Kuon’s lips, causing his fingers to dig deeper into her waist, but they were still gentle.

Kyoko was the first to pull back, gasping for air before Kuon pulled her in for another kiss. Kuon let his desire guide him in the second kiss, more rough than the first, causing Kyoko to become dizzy and her knees to buckle. Through her haze, Kyoko could hear Kuon’s breath quicken and his involuntary shudders. His actions were still slow though, still hesitant.

When the two of them finally pulled back, Kyoko opened her eyes to find Kuon’s flushed expression, his lips slightly redder than usual. Since Kuon’s appearance was always immaculate, Kyoko couldn’t help but feel a small amount of pride at being the only one to cause him to be in such a state. She was glad her eyes had been closed while they were kissing, or else she might have spontaneously combusted at the amount of desire now gleaming behind his eyes. Even covered by his brown contacts, Kyoko could see vestiges of the Emperor of the Night in his gaze.

His hands were still on her hips, and Kyoko wanted to continue. However, now that Kuon’s lips were no longer distracting her, she remembered that everyone was still outside waiting for them to make their decision.

“We should probably go back outside and tell them that we’ve agreed to do the interview,” Kyoko said, her voice suddenly hoarse.

Kuon’s hands left her hips as he nodded, but he took one of her hands in his own and pressed a soft kiss to it. Before responding, he cleared his throat. “If this is what you want, then I’ll follow you no matter what.”

When the couple rejoined the others, they weren’t expecting Jelly’s sudden outcry.

“Oh, Ren-kun, you messed up Kyoko-chan’s lipstick!” Jelly cried out, her trained eye was instantly able to see the subtle difference in Kyoko’s appearance. Kyoko turned red with a blush as Yashiro and Lory grinned, Jelly rummaging through her supplies to pull out the lipstick she had previously used on Kyoko.

“We’ve decided to reveal our relationship to the public,” Ren said, ignoring Yashiro’s thumbs up to him from behind Kyoko’s back.

Lory began to explain his master plan as Jelly reapplied Kyoko’s lipstick. Partway through, Jelly had come to Ren’s side, applying subtle makeup to his face in preparation for the interview. Reluctantly, Ren had to admit that Lory’s plan seemed very well thought-out.

“Yashiro-san will drive you two to TBM Studios for the interview. Are you two ready?” Lory asked. Both Kyoko and Ren nodded.

“And one more thing, Ren. Before we go, remember to wipe that lipstick off your face.”

* * *

As Ren watched the host of the talk show lead Kyoko to her seat, he tried to ignore the stares and whispers surrounding his presence. Everyone was confused about why he was there, for only the host and a few other crew members knew the true nature of this interview. Everyone else assumed that it was an interview for Kyoko to promote _Pills Alone_.

Kyoko and Ren were lucky that the host of the show was particularly well-acquainted with Lory and had agreed to the sudden guest star, promising to only ask the questions which Lory had gone over with the couple. The first part of the interview did seem to be a normal promotional interview as the host asked Kyoko questions about her current project. However, before long, the host veered off-topic as planned.

“How is it like working with your castmates? Both Murasame-san and Manaka-san previously worked together on _Tragic Marker_ with the actor Cain Heel, who was recently revealed to be Tsuruga Ren in disguise. You haven’t worked with either of them before this project, right?”

“Actually, I have.”

The host pretended to gasp. “Eh? I don’t recall you ever working with them on a project.”

“It was a secret project orchestrated by President Lory Takarada of LME. They didn’t know about my real identity at the time.”

“What was this secret project?” The host asked eagerly even though she had already been briefed by Lory earlier.

“ _Tragic Marker_.”

“ _Tragic Marker_?” The host asked. The candid pictures of Setsu and Cain in Guam flashed across the screen behind her. “There have been rumors circulating about an actress who played Cain Heel’s younger sister on the set. Since you were involved in this secret project, do you know the identity of Setsuka Heel?”

“I do,” Kyoko replied.

“All of Japan has been dying to know who acted as Setsuka Heel. Please enlighten us!”

“Setsu,” A low voice could be heard from offstage.

“Nii-san,” Kyoko-as-Setsu purred back, turning to the voice of her brother.

The live audience audibly gasped as Ren stepped on stage. He walked over to the couch which Kyoko was sitting on and took his place next to her.

“I would like to offer my sincerest apologies to everyone I deceived in the cast and crew, but I was only performing my job,” Kyoko confessed. “In order to ensure that the cast and crew would not figure out Tsuruga-san’s identity as Cain Heel, I acted as his sister, Setsuka Heel.”

“You heard it here first. Setsuka Heel was played by none other than the ‘Immortal Butterfly’, Kyoko-san! It’s no wonder that no one was able to guess her identity with Kyoko-san’s ability to become entirely different personas in both mannerisms and appearance with each character she plays,” The host gushed, causing Kyoko’s cheeks to redden.

“I agree. There is no one else that I would have wanted to act against as the Heel siblings. Her performance truly breathed life into my own portrayal of Cain Heel,” Ren praised.

“That’s very kind of you to say…”

“Now that we finally know Setsu’s identity, many of Cain Heel’s castmates have remarked on the ‘special’ relationship between the two Heel siblings. Is there anything you would like to clarify regarding these claims?”

Ren reached out to grasp Kyoko’s hand in his own. “We’ve been deceiving the public on another matter.”

“Another secret? It can’t possibly be any more shocking than what Kyoko-san just revealed, Tsuruga-san.”

“Kyoko and I have been secretly dating one another,” Ren announced. Though the audience had been shocked earlier by Setsu’s reveal, this time there were multiple cries from the audience at this new development.

“Yes. When we acted as the Heel siblings, we unintentionally allowed our relationship to cloud some of the actions of our characters. We apologize for those who might have been offended by our inappropriate behavior when viewed under the context of us being siblings,” Kyoko bowed her head.

“Wow! Kyoko-chan, you must be envied by all the women of Japan right now for managing to snag Japan’s number one bachelor!”

“That’s not true. I’m lucky that she chose to be with me,” Ren replied, squeezing Kyoko’s hand and earning a small blush. _She’s so cute._

“Two big secrets revealed in one night! I hope you two don’t have any more pressing secrets that you’ll reveal to the Japanese public in the future, or I fear that we wouldn’t be able to take it,” The host joked.

Both Kyoko and Ren smiled secretively at each other.

* * *

Kyoko and Ren left the studio immediately after their interview, having a somewhat easy time fleeing the studio since no one had expected the reveal on the show that night. Thus, they had been able to dive into Yashiro’s car without too much of a fuss. Yashiro dropped Kyoko off at the Darumaya first before driving Ren to his apartment. Their manager had been quiet during the drive, allowing Ren and Kyoko to enjoy some silence after such a big moment.

As they dropped Kyoko off, Kyoko was turned into a blushing mess at Ren’s sudden goodnight kiss on her cheek. She was grateful that they had progressed in their relationship to this point, but she was embarrassed that he did such a thing in front of Yashiro. Luckily, Yashiro didn’t comment on it, but then again, Kyoko hadn’t seen the death glare that Ren had given Yashiro, just daring him to say something. For his own safety, Yashiro had remained quiet.

Yashiro had parked in an alley a few blocks away from the Darumaya, but as she made her way to the Darumaya, she found it to be swarming with paparazzi. She felt sorry for putting Okami and Taisho through such a situation, and she promised to make it up to them as soon as the media died down. She wasn’t sure if there was any way she would be able to get inside without being spotted with such a commotion outside.

She looked down as her phone chimed with a message from Ren.

**[You okay?]**

**[The media is swarming outside the Darumaya. I don’t know if I’ll be able to get inside.]**

**[How about you stay at my place for the next few days until it calms down? The security here won’t let the media bother you. Since the public knows that we’re dating now, even if they find out that you’re staying at my place, there shouldn’t be much backlash.]**

Kyoko tapped her phone to her chin, debating the idea. She didn’t want to impose on Ren, but she was worried about what would happen if she tried to brave the media mob. Sighing, Kyoko returned to the alleyway where she had been dropped off to find Yashiro’s car still parked. When Kyoko got into the car and Ren told Yashiro to drive them to his apartment, she wondered if it was just her imagination or if Yashiro had been the one to make that high-pitched squeal. However, when she looked at Yashiro’s face, there was no hint of embarrassment at the noise, so she assumed that it must have been her imagination. Ren didn’t seem to comment on the sound either.

Kyoko quickly called her landlords to let them know that she would be staying with Ren for a few nights, to which they replied that Lory had seen to it that they could stay in a luxury hotel for a few days until the media coverage about the reveal died down. Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief and knew she would have to thank Lory when she saw him next.

When Kyoko and Ren arrived at Ren’s apartment complex, they discovered that the president had not only seen to the Darumaya couple but had also sent luggage full of some of Kyoko’s clothes to Ren’s apartment, which the Darumaya couple had packed for her. Another thing she would have to thank him for later.

Lory even had the foresight to stock Ren’s fridge, which allowed Kyoko to make them dinner. As she sat across from Ren at the table, she felt a bit of déjà vu. They had been eating dinner at this table together a few nights ago to celebrate Cain’s reveal, and now they were eating together after Setsu’s. So much had changed over the past few days, but other things had remained the same like this warm feeling in her chest at such a peaceful moment with her boyfriend.

After they had finished eating, the couple found themselves lounging on Kuon’s couch. Unlike the night of Cain Heel’s reveal though, tonight Kuon’s arm was wrapped around Kyoko’s shoulders. She leaned into his side, soaking up the warmth he radiated.

“Now that the Heel siblings’ identities have been revealed, what’s your schedule like?” Kyoko asked.

“Surprisingly, tomorrow is one of my free days. Yashiro-san wanted to give me a break after all of this chaos. How about you?”

“I have a shooting for _Pills Alone_. I’m worried about how I’ll face Murasame-san and Manaka-san tomorrow now that Setsu’s identity has been announced to the public. If they purposely try to provoke her, then I don’t know if I’ll be able to control her,” Kyoko sighed.

She was surprised that Manaka hadn’t already blown up her phone with texts about Setsu’s identity. Maybe the Hamster was just too shocked to not only learn that her timid costar was the evil Setsuka Heel but also that her obsession with Cain Heel was useless since Ren was already dating Kyoko.

Kyoko stewed on those thoughts before an entertaining idea came to mind. Setsu took ahold of her and smirked at Kuon.

“Since you’re free, how about you come to visit the set of _Pills Alone_ with me tomorrow, nii-san?”

### Author Notes

This was such a fun collaboration to be a part of! As one of the writers near the end of RenKyo week, I really enjoyed watching this fic come together with all these talented writers.

Thank you to all the other writers involved for being such an amazing and encouraging team. I hope you, the readers, enjoy this chapter! <3

~[Guineapigs1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guineapigs1/pseuds/Guineapigs1)


	7. Risk

## 7\. Risk

[SilkHandkerchief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkHandkerchief/pseuds/SilkHandkerchief) [[FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/9818686)]

Kuon, no, Cain smiled at her in that pacifying, heart-melting manner and that was all it took for Setsu’s possessive nature to flare up as she leaned more familiarly into the man’s body.

“You’re taking after these Japanese too much, asking pointless questions. You know I’d come even if I _wasn’t_ free.”

Setsu smiled as she linked her fingers with his, thoughtfully gazing into his eyes—pools of consuming desire. Yes, this was the brother who ran away with her heart. Fiercely protective. Dependable. Her Adonis, off-limits to vultures and pests who covet him.

“I just want to hear you say it. Can’t have those cockroaches crawling all over you, now can we?”

But even as she said those words, he silently reached out to her face.

Only a simple movement, and yet it was enough to silence her. This was him, offering to bare his soul to her. Cupping her chin in his palm. His eyes consumed her even as she hungered for the version of himself he so rarely showed.

His thumb gently brushed over her lower lip and…

The spell was broken.

They each saw, in the eyes of the other, that something was missing: her persona-defining jewelry. Her lip-chain that her nii-san was so enamored with.

“They are already bothering you, aren’t they?”

The conversation resumed, the mood broken, and she placated her craving for intimacy by mirroring his action and claiming his cheek for her own physical needs.

“I can handle it. You know that.”

“Stop being contrary. You want me there.”

“I want you everywhere. Which reminds me…”

* * *

“Good morning, Kyoko-sama!”

The plan to sneak into her dressing room failed spectacularly. She didn’t even make it five steps in! _How unlucky! What, were they lying in wait? And so loud, at that!_ At the commotion, several people began to drift in her direction. Operation Hide Phase II was a total bust!

Thankfully, her many years of experience keeping secrets made the transition from squirrel-caught-with-a-nut to professional an almost seamless one. She dipped into a polite bow. “Good morning. And please, Kyoko-chan is fine. How are you, Sato-san?”

Even as she saw various stage personnel walking her way through her bangs, she maintained her bow for as long as she could get away with. Without an assumed persona to hide behind, the direct eye-contact involved in confrontations like these were things Kyoko would rather avoid. After all, eyes were the windows of the soul, and it would have been embarrassing if she revealed her discomfort thereby, without them even having to pry.

_Gah! As always, it was all Setsu’s fault, causing trouble and complications wherever she goes, doing things she shouldn’t do!_

“I should be asking that. You’re running a bit late, aren’t you? Kaya-san came by a few minutes ago to get tea. I thought you were already with her.”

Kyoko looked up. Yikes! She had to be really late if Kaya had already gotten her tea!

“I am so very sorry for inconveniencing you all. I barely slept after… yesterday’s events. And because of the paparazzi, I couldn’t sleep at home, so I had to arrange somewhere to sleep, and—”

“Relax, Kyoko-san. We understand. But now that you have brought it up, I can ask, right?” Sensing no refusal, he eagerly pressed forward. “How could you hide that from us? We would have kept your secret!”

In spite of herself, she sighed with relief. This topic, she could handle. “It was a job and not my secret to share…”

The words escaped Kyoko smoothly with the relaxed cadence of practice. She’d been practicing them in her head since she woke up. Even Yashiro’s incessant gossip-mongering during their commute hadn’t interrupted her preparations for battle.

A female extra, who had drifted over, interjected herself without invitation. “Oh, honey, come on. Tsuruga-san already revealed himself a few days ago. You could have come clean with him, no?”

“Well, _Box R_ wrapped last week and Natsu surprisingly became a hot topic. The President was worried the Setsu Heel reveal would negatively affect my career, given how rare it is for an antagonist to get that much attention after the fact.”

“And Tsuruga-san’s reputation too, right? Because you’re… he’s… well, an adult. There’s some juicy gossip that says you—”

“Well, Setsu-chan… was a challenging role.” Kyoko interrupted. She wasn’t about to let this extra stoke the flames!

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kyoko finally managed to extricate herself from the masses, feeling like a worn-out doormat. A slow sigh escaped her as she ordered the machine to dispense a cup of coffee. It was an unusual choice for her, but given her morning so far, a bitter cup of coffee could hardly make the day worse. Besides, the full minute between pressing the button and collecting her prize was a welcome reprieve from everyone’s questioning.

“Kyoko-san, hold up.”

Alas, it was not to be.

“Murasame-san?” Kyoko inquired curiously, suddenly hating the fact the machine held her captive long enough to allow for a second round of questions. And a third, given that Manaka was trailing not far behind.

“I’m just going to say what I think. Tsuruga-san wasn’t truthful during your interview last night. Were you really already dating, or did he take advantage of you?”

The bluntness of the question caught Kyoko without a ready-made answer… Well, she should have known that Murasame wasn’t one to dilly dally around the issues that bothered him. Why was she even surprised?

“Look, I don’t approve of the secrecy and nonsense that happened, but in the past few months working together—really working together, I mean—I’ve come to respect you greatly. I can accept that you were committed to your role and that your behavior wasn’t personal, but you were a grade-A bitch who only failed to get under my skin because that asshole was already going to town, you know?” He crossed his arms. “Time will heal how I feel about that. What matters is what happened. The version of Tsuruga we encountered on set… Well, if you told me that… _monster_ never got under _his_ skin, I wouldn’t believe it.”

To the man’s credit, he lowered his voice to a more confidential tone.

What the hell was he implying? If the wrong ears heard him asking that question, the gossip hounds would have a feeding frenzy!

“And with his younger…” Murasame grimaced. “Did that asshole—”

“Stop, Murasame-san. Stop questioning. Stop thinking. Just… Stop!” Kyoko burst, clenching her jaw as she fiercely stared him down. “Stop assuming that you even know anything about him! He is more of a professional than you or me or anyone! He would never! Ever! I know the difference between a good man and one who is garbage!”

Kyoko’s voice progressively grew in volume, proportional to the little but very passionate grudges that were slowly looming over their intended victims.

Then she caught herself, taking a deep breath as she met Murasame’s eyes. She politely smiled and bowed.

“Thank you very much for your heartfelt concern. I very much appreciate your friendship, and I hope to remain deserving of it in the future.”

“Kyoko-san, you are a hypocrite.” Manaka’s face was contorted with such strong displeasure that Kyoko could imagine a cartoon-like vein appearing on the girl’s temples.

“Good morning, Manaka-san.”

Ignoring the greeting, Manaka stepped closer without bothering to mindfully lower her voice as Murasame had done. “I saw how you behaved during _Tragic Marker_ , Kyoko-san, with all your blushes and awkward gazes at him. You’re not as good of an actress as you lead others to believe, you know?” she spat. “You’re just as smitten with Tsuruga Ren as the rest of us, and it was there, right under our noses. You abused the trust he held for his kouhai to sink your fangs into him. Tsuruga-san would never date someone like you! You probably took advantage of all the time you spent together in that hotel room to seduce him!”

 _Was this even Manaka-chan?_ Faced with so much vitriol and bile, Kyoko found herself surprised that the girl was capable of it. But then again, she had experienced much worse at the hands of Sho’s admirers. Her obsession with bad-boy actors wasn’t something Manaka had ever bothered to hide, after all. Nor her obsession with Cain Heel…

_Ah, in the end, friendship had not been in the cards for them. The woman was simply too naive to square with reality._

“Look, Murasame-san. Even after _Tragic Marker_ was completed, even when Tsuruga-san finally came clean, she still kept it a secret even though we _explicitly_ asked her,” she said, emphasizing the last word with excessive vitriol before turning back to Kyoko. “You continued to flat-out lie to us when there was no logical reason to do so. We weren’t ever your friends, were we? How blind could I be?!”

Murasame stepped in front of Manaka, his worry that things would come to a physical altercation was written on his face. That wouldn’t do anyone involved in _Pills Alone_ any good. He looked to Kyoko with a slightly apologetic smile. “She’s got a point, Kyoko-san. You’ve not been very forthcoming with us. Even I struggle to give you the benefit of the doubt. Don’t you think we deserved to know before it was revealed on national television?”

Manaka attempted to circumvent Murasame to confront Kyoko again but failed pathetically. “A person like her is not worthy of being considered an actress.” She glared at Kyoko. “No, a woman like you can’t even be considered respectable! You’re just mindlessly chasing a man without any regard to moral boundaries!”

Kyoko reached for her forgotten coffee while trying to pacify the raging torrent of grudges and fire inside of her. She didn’t dignify the accusation with a response.

But to Manaka, Kyoko’s dismissive demeanor was like throwing water into a wok filled with hot oil. “You’re just a desperate snake who saw that wonderful man as nothing more than prey to ensnare. I despise you, Kyoko-san!”

 _Even when produced by this malfunctioning machine, coffee was coffee,_ Kyoko concluded as she savored a sip from her cup. The taste matched her emotional state: lukewarm and bitter.

Just like this confrontation, there was no sweetening it. She looked up at Manaka thoughtfully.

“Pardon me for asking, but are you questioning my professionalism as an actress dedicated to her role, or are you questioning my moral compass, self-respect, and honor?”

The question was asked in a calm, chilly tone, not unlike the calculated venom of _Pills Alone_ ’s endocrinologist, Dr. Ito Miyako.

“Both! So what if everyone compares you to the ‘ _Immortal Butterfly_ ’? You’re just a shedding snake! No matter what skin you take on, if it is Setsu Heel, Ito Miyako or Kyoko Mogami, you are the same nasty harlot trying to trap respectable actors with your despicable schemes to further your career!”

Kyoko’s eyes took on a dangerous quality as she looked them over, although her eyes settled on Manaka’s in the end. “Incredible. Both of you. But Manaka, you are especially incredible.”

She smiled faintly as she stepped forward, stretching her free hand out to nudge Murasame aside. “Blemishing the reputations of others with your own base desires. I like it.” She came eye-to-eye with Manaka, who instinctively took a step back, away from her imperious aura. Kyoko could feel Setsu rattling her proverbial cage. “But fine, if you want to tease a snake, I’ll play your game. Snakes are quite cute, you know?”

“What’s that got to—”

With shocking suddenness, Kyoko’s arm snaked out and the contents of her cup splashed all over Manaka’s outfit. The girl screamed and stepped back. Murasame’s instinctual response was still too late, even as he smacked the cup out of Kyoko’s hand. “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“You can’t cry when a prodded snake bites back.” A satisfied smirk lurked at the corner of her lips as she regarded the soiled Manaka. “Don’t let the hamster’s tears fool you; that coffee was lukewarm at best.”

Murasame turned to face Kyoko. “That’s not the point! Seriously, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?! Forget the role, you truly are a grade-A bitch.”

‘Setsu’ sighed. “A snake biting a hamster is just nature.”

Murasame stared, dumbstruck as Kyoko stalked towards her dressing room. With sudden conviction, he lurched to follow her, leaving the quivering Manaka in the care of some concerned bystanders.

“Stop being cryptic, Se—no, Kyoko.” He tried to keep up with her, but it was no use.

“Oh.” As she reached the door of her dressing room, she turned around to look at Murasame-san. “As the valued leads of _Pills Alone_ , you two can surely convince the director to free up the afternoon for an impromptu filler scene, right?”

“I sup—” Murasame found himself agreeing before he realized what was happening. “Why?”

She didn’t answer him, giving him an unimpressed stare. Somehow… The message got across.

“I’m not helping you turn this set upside-down to prove your professionalism. How is that even professional? It defeats the point! We have a schedule to keep! Personal grudges have no place in—”

‘Setsu’ placed a finger on his lips. “ _Tragic Marker_ turned out alright, no? If the day ends up wasted… Well, it is to be expected when working with amateurs.” She allowed a playful Natsu-esque smile to cross her face. “I’ll be going into my dressing room now. I’ll see what disrespectful traps you two orchestrate to deal with your evil co-worker around lunch. Do your best, okay?”

Kyoko closed the door to her dressing room, heart pounding. Who even said that last sentence? It wasn’t Setsu, so perhaps a bit of Natsu, toying with lesser mortals? Or was it Miyako with her trademark sardonic needling? Whatever the case, allowing these girls to play together was shortening her lifespan considerably. They were so much more than the sum of their parts…

* * *

“This is ridiculous!” Manaka’s frustration thundered through the set as she stared at the lovey-dovey couple that had appeared on the set. “You were supposed to be Miyako. This is _Pills Alone_ , not _Tragic Marker_ , remember?! We can’t shoot anything like this! Director, surely you won’t blame us for this, right?!”

Unfortunately for Manaka, neither Murasame, the rest of the crew, the Heel siblings—nor the actors acting them—seemed to care about her objections. They were too caught up in yet another slow kiss. And the longer it went on, the more the exchange of tongues began to show the signs of turning into a chewing gum-stretching exercise instead. As for the unspoken question of the gum’s original owner? It was the definition of ‘ignorance is bliss’.

The Director didn’t even get a word in before…

“Ew, that’s so disgusting! Seriously. Can you two pay attention? _Hello_ , do you even hear me?!”

The girl’s screeching was a stark contrast to the gentle appearance of Natsumi Aihara, the protagonist nurse of _Pills Alone_ who always knew the sweetest words to whisper to make a child feel safe or a man be less ashamed of his fear of needles.

But it was effective: Setsu let her end of the gum slip out between her teeth as she finally turned to face the siren while Cain casually slurped the dangling remainder back into his mouth.

“Kissing is done with the mouth. Our ears worked fine until they were exposed to a certain air siren.” Setsu answered coolly, leaning back against the reliable chest behind her while offering Manaka a pitying smile… And then ignoring her, addressing Murasame instead: “Our issues don’t involve Miyako. They involve me, my nii-san, your ego, and her small-minded jealousy.”

Murasame furrowed his brows, staying silent. His pose held the stubborn streak of Keisuke Yoshikawa, the doctor with the unconventional train of thought and matching unscientific approaches that, more often than not, strangely provided key diagnostic insights.

He knew they were working together to make him dance to their little schemes. He gritted his teeth. _So much for that asshole’s apology and promise to make it up to them! But… whatever._

“I’ll trust you against my better judgment. How do we—”

Manaka’s upset voice interrupted him. “Murasame-san!”

He shook his head decisively at Manaka. “Does it even make a difference, Manaka-san? If it does not work out, it is on them. The quicker this is done with, the better.”

The Director stepped forward while clapping his hands to preserve order and clearing his throat. “Okay, okay. Enough. We need to get stuff done. You kids have turned my set upside down already. I want you to give me something to show for it. Since you intend to do this freeform, I will position four cameras according to the best practices of reality television from abroad; all workers please be mindful of their positions at all times. Actors, just do your improvisational thing to the best of your ability. I give you…” He looked down on his watch to check the time, “Forty minutes of filming. That’s all you get. Beyond that, the afternoon scenes will be jeopardized, and with some of the involved actors’ schedules being limited to this afternoon only, I can’t afford for you to ruin that. Understood?”

* * *

As always, the waiting room of the clinic was a clamor of small talk and blaring headphones.

But it only took seconds for the atmosphere to shift.

Fingers linked together with the gloved fingers of Cain Heel, Setsu came in. Their eccentric appearances were dominated by the choice of black attire and synchronized footsteps taking them into a world of bright lights and sterile white. They were a presence in and of themselves, walking towards the counter while two elderly people waiting in line cleared the way for the pair.

But nothing was said. The receptionist chose to ignore the breaking of the no-smoking policy and blatant line cutting, no doubt hoping someone else would stand up against the pair while she helped her current customer.

The counter got knocked upon. Loudly. Then, repeated impatiently. Every rap of the knuckles increased by the fierceness conveyed.

“S—sir. I am helping someone. You have to wait for your turn. And _please_ put out your cigarette. This is a no-smoking facility.”

The woman shivered as she took in Cain’s appearance, who impatiently brought his cigarette to his lips. His well-worn leather trench coat alone was imposing, and then there was the girl by his side who shone not just because of the various metal accessories adorning her body but also because she wore the only splash of color between the pair.

“Miss, please. It won’t take long. Just take a seat and—” She shifted her stance and pleaded with Setsu instead, expecting the girl to be the best option for handling the conflict.

“We want to see a doctor.”

Awkwardness filled the air. “Do you have an appointment?”

“Do we need one?” Cain growled, his eyes narrowing at the receptionist.

She nodded in a panic. “Y—you do.”

“Nii-san.”

One word from Setsu and the edge was taken off the man. He looked at the girl and sighed. “So annoying,” he complained as he put his cigarette out in a potted plant on the side of the counter.

“Happy now?” Setsu spoke again, this time addressing the receptionist, who found herself nodding again out of pure instinct. These individuals were trouble personified, and the sooner they got on their way as happy customers, the happier she’d be. Damn the rules. People would understand.

“Which doctor?” Setsu inquired coolly.

Cain chimed in warningly as he scratched his side. “The best doctor.”

“No. Consult denied. _Get lost._ Out of my clinic, both of you.” Keisuke Yoshikawa, the doctor whose name was most prominently displayed on the signboard outside of the building, appeared behind the receptionist.

“I need a doctor,” Setsu repeated, a slight hint of annoyance coming into her voice.

“I don’t care. You broke the rules and bullied my staff.” Keisuke looked at Setsu disdainfully, then turned to his receptionist. “This is why I told you to say no to… this kind of client. They are bad apples, dragging in their—”

“You have a death wish.” The battle-hungry intensity of those calmly growled words was an oxymoron that defined that moment. Cain’s eyes were lit up with murderous lust.

“Nii-san, his brains are scrambled. For him, that is a compliment.”

“He insulted you,” he calmly stated.

“I want to see a doctor.” The little sister replied stubbornly.

Keisuke waived the two of them to the side of the counter and lowered his voice. “You’re not getting one, _honey_.” Then Keisuke turned to address Cain. “Screw off, big guy. It’s always the same stupid shit with your lot. You can dress these girls up all you’d like, but in the end, I’ll be the one facing an inquiry of professional ethics. And why? All because some idiot is going to offer some stupid quid pro quo when they fail to provide us with proper insurance, which then results in lies and other drama where you take it out on my personnel. I am not dealing with that shit again. _Get lost._ ” He turned back to Setsu. “Honey, get out of my clinic. We don’t want your kind here.”

Even without hearing the conversation, no-one could mistake the ever-more menacing aura surrounding the trio.

Then, Setsu spoke. “Nii-san, I understand. They are wrong. Calm down.” She had understood what Cain was thinking, and had hurriedly turned to focus on calming her big brother down.

However, the receptionist was too overwhelmed by the murderous aura exuding from the man. Keisuke, on the other hand, collected himself and pushed the nurse behind him as if he was ready to take the blows if needed.

But why would Cain Heel listen to reason? He picked up the closest barrier pole and after a good and proper yank, the tape tying it to its neighbor was sprung loose, providing him with an oversized bat. He growled in English: “Stand aside, Setsu. You know I can’t let this go.”

She did not move aside. “It’s fine, nii-san.”

“But I don’t want to.”

“Well, I don’t want you to, either.”

“So step aside.”

“That’s not going to cure my rash now, is it?”

“There are other doctors.”

“But I wouldn’t feel safe seeing them if you weren’t there with me, nii-san.”

The pair completely ignored their environment as they relied on their native language. But in the end, Cain could only glance towards Murasame, Setsu not giving him the option to lunge over the counter separating them.

Then, someone started to clap their hands: Natsumi Aihara, the beloved nurse who was perhaps the only reason the clinic had not fallen into a dysfunctional mess. “Okay. Enough, enough. It is just a quick exam for a simple rash, right? Sheesh, so much conflict. Knock it off with your testosterone. I’ll take care of her. But if you don’t patiently sit down right now, we are calling the police. Is that understood?”

The interruption broke the ice just enough for Setsu to get a proper word in.

“Nii-san, stop embarrassing me,” Setsu hissed those words before she reached out with her hand to pry the impromptu bat from him. Having been only half-supported by Setsu’s grip, it clattered to the ground. “Don’t test me. I’ll wear that one skirt you love to hate tomorrow.”

Being coaxed like that, Cain had no choice but to grudgingly comply, even if it could not silence the eyes that stared at Doctor Yoshikawa. No man worth his salt would forget the one who insults his woman, and Cain Heel was manlier than most.

After defusing the situation, Natsumi brought Setsu to one of their examination rooms. “I’m Natsumi Aihara, pleased to meet you. What brings you in today?” she inquired casually while putting on a pair of latex gloves.

“A rash.”

Natsumi sighed softly, already regretting offering herself up to such an uncommunicative patient. It just wasted so much time… She picked up a fresh form from the pile and began to fill out basic details as she spoke. “I see. Where? When did you first notice it?”

There was no answer. Natsumi looked up.

The girl stood in the middle of the room, motioning towards her privates with a slight blush.

“Ah. Don’t worry; we see issues like these all the time. I am terribly sorry for my colleague. He is a bit eccentric but other than lacking people skills, he is very skilled.”

Setsu shrugged as she folded her arms together. “Hmph.”

This only reaffirmed Natsumi’s suspicion that the girl wasn’t one for communication.

“How sexually active are you?” Natsumi inquired, raising her hand with two fingers up so the punk girl could nod in agreement. Yet, getting no response, she upped the number of fingers to three… and then four. Five.

“Are you mocking me, or are you just trying to insult me, Miss Nurse?” Setsu’s cold voice broke the silence in the room as she stared at Natsumi.

“I’m sorry. Please forget I even asked.” She ticked off the ‘ _multiple_ ’ checkbox on the form and was about to open her mouth to continue when Setsu vehemently objected.

“No, just the one! He’s right out there! He’s my one and only! And why do you even want to know, what business is it of yours?! You are so unprofessional, judging a girl by her fashion! Shame on you!”

Despite being startled, Manaka in her guise as Nurse Natsumi managed to offer Setsu a calm smile. “Okay. I am sorry, miss; I was indeed in the wrong.” She crossed out the previous checkbox and circled the ‘ _monogamous_ ’ option.

“Please undress and show me the rash, please.” Natsumi offered up her perfect hospitality skills, extending an arm to the examination table. An exasperated sigh escaped Setsu as she started to unlace her boots, while Natsumi filled the room with small talk. “You don’t have to worry. Privacy is very important to us. I have seen plenty of rashes during my time here, but if you have any doubt, there’s always our associate Dr. Ito. You won’t find anyone more suited for a second opinion than her.”

Natsumi smiled awkwardly. It was clear that Setsu was a very fashion-minded individual. All those frills weren’t very convenient and certainly not something she commonly saw on the patients. “It is a wonderful outfit,” she added, clearly trying to avoid rocking the boat.

Yet as Setsu undressed, Natsumi’s expression went rocksteady and cold to match the confusion of its actor. _Shouldn’t the director be calling out a cut? They had never shown a great deal of skin on the show before, opting for closeups or exaggerations from the makeup department. Surely she wasn’t going to expose herself for a stupid challenge, right? What, what??_ Manaka bit her lip, shaking her head lightly. _This is a continuous shot, right? Well, okay, even if there’s going to be racy underwear when that skirt comes off or even bare nature’s glory, it wouldn’t be anything she hadn’t seen before._ Natsumi glanced casually towards the body revealed from underneath that underskirt but…

* * *

“Are you ready, Nii-san? I finally found the perfect thing to mark you with.”

Setsu stepped into the bedroom in her nightgown, playfully holding something between her teeth as she closed the door behind her.

Cain’s long limbs were draped languidly over the bed, the man smoking one of his cigarettes as he waited for her.

“You took so long. Did you go to the store or something?” His curious gaze landed on her. “Did you get more cigarettes, at least?”

He complained, but Setsu knew it wasn’t a real complaint as she approached him.

Her man was just a bit impatient. It was at the core of his nature.

She smiled as she took the capped marker out between her lips, dragging it down from her lower lip towards her chin and down through the valley of her nightgown.

“Ballpoint pens don’t leave nice marks on the skin. So I had to improvise.”

She crawled onto the bed at the foot end, slowly making her way up, never breaking eye contact. Finally, after having lingered sufficiently, she extended the capped end of the marker, flashing him a provocative smile.

Cain grinned hungrily as he put his cigarette out. He leaned over, grabbed the cap of the marker between his teeth, pulled it off, and then spit it on the floor.

“Go to town.” He dared her.

Setsu smiled coyly as she pressed the tip of the marker onto the skin just above his knee. “If you insist.”

“I do.”

Cain paused as he watched her draw the first line of many before chuckling.

“Don’t forget, my turn comes next.”

* * *

It turned out to be nothing at all like what Manaka had expected.

As the final underskirt came off, sinuous caveman-like drawings of men hunting wildlife adorning Setsu’s upper thighs were revealed. All of it surrounded by red, inflamed skin.

Manaka tried her best to remain silent. But try as she might, giggles found their way out regardless.

But her reaction had not gone unnoticed and Setsu’s eyes narrowed. This sent Manaka over the edge, bursting out in obnoxiously loud laughter. Although she felt ashamed for breaking character, from the corner of her eyes, she could see the Director’s indecision waver on his face. _Was this an NG?_

Yet, Setsu continued on as if nothing was amiss. “Is this the professionalism of the Japanese people? Nii-san may not be a tattoo artist, but you don’t get to make fun of his art in front of me!” Setsu spat. She was unimpressed by Natsumi’s composure, yet despite it, she made no effort to cover the Neolithic artwork adorning her inner thighs.

“No, no… but…” Manaka was still stuck in the fit of giggles, and the hopelessness of it caused Setsu to sigh.

“Trash is trash, even Japan is not immune,” she grumbled out before raising her voice. “Nii-san!”

A mere two seconds later, the door slammed open with Doctor Keisuke Yoshikawa pinned between it and the black, gloved hand belonging to Cain Heel.

Murasame deserved some credit: he realized he was a doctor and not some tough hooligan willing or capable of fighting to the death with Cain Heel. But less to his credit was the way his eyes were drawn towards Setsu’s indecent state, which caused Cain to strengthen the stranglehold on the man’s neck.

“I told you.” He stated bluntly.

“I know I know. So unreliable! But it is itchy.”

A silence fell but was instantly broken by a certain giggling nurse. Not that the Heel siblings cared: they ignored the outsiders as they communicated with their eyes before Setsu finally burst out: “No! You might not care whether people see you scratching your crotch, _but I do_!”

Despite having to exert the effort to keep a certain man pinned against the examination room door, Cain still managed to assume an endearingly cute expression.

But Setsu wasn’t having it. “No means no, nii-san! I’m not letting you do the scratching, either. They are already treating me as if I am some meaningless whore!”

A strange gurgle escaped Murasame as those words were spoken, which in turn elicited a yelp from the other side of the room.

“C—can you please let him go? You’re suffocating him!” Manaka finally conquered her giggles thanks to the return of a very familiar fear.

“I want a second opinion from someone who isn’t trash.” The blunt tone in which Setsu offered those words betrayed everything: she was not stopping her man this time.

“Cut!” The director called out, finally. “Cain-san… No, Tsuruga-san, please let go of Murasame-san.” Even a seasoned director had momentarily forgotten that there was an actor underneath the Cain persona.

It took a moment, but Murasame finally got to slouch to the floor, gasping for air.

Tsuruga Ren turned towards the Director, the dark and gloomy expression on his face shifting to a more relaxed one that single-handedly changed the entire atmosphere of the set. “I apologize, Director. I may have taken things slightly too far with this old friend of mine. Old habits.”

“I understand. It was a very special situation. It is always hard to let go of an established dynamic when actors switch dramas. And you were revising the same role, so it is very understandable.”

The Director shook his head, looking towards the expectant faces of those who hoped he could resolve the conflict. In the end, his eyes landed on the girl who was the source of today’s issues. “Kyoko-san… do I understand correctly that you are trying to get them to summon your character, Dr. Ito Miyako?”

Kyoko smiled awkwardly, eventually bowing with an implied, silent nod of shame. She couldn’t do much else knowing just how much trouble Setsu had caused.

“Well, that is obviously not possible. Nor is it fair to them, even if you were making a good point with the preparation you put in for this. Is that a real rash or is that Kaya-san’s work?” The Director inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Why is it not fair, Director?” Ren asked, knowing quite well that Kyoko was emotionally vulnerable after coming out of one of her more excessive personalities. “Natsumi herself suggested Doctor Ito was available for a second opinion, did she not? Given that, I do not see—”

As Ren spoke, Manaka’s eyes were drawn to his neck where a black squiggle peeked out. Was that a loose thread… or…?

A brief silence fell as the Director motioned with his hand. “You have made your point, Tsuruga-san. But Mogami-san took this challenge on as Setsu, knowing it was the workplace of her other character. Perhaps I should have instructed you all not to involve Dr. Ito in this scene, because this method of shooting does not work well with gimmicks like that, even if you are all professional actors. You should all have avoided bringing the scenario to this point.”

Murasame coughed softly and then spoke up with an awkward voice. “Can I interrupt for a moment?” he asked, his voice soft. “I think… We may all have been too personally invested, resulting in some bad decisions. So, I’ll take responsibility for letting it get out of hand. I thought Tsuruga-san would reign in his character because he was no longer under Director Konoe’s orders, but I have to admit that he was more invested in faithfully representing ‘Cain Heel’ than expected. Keisuke, for all his oddities, should have called the police once the danger became apparent, and not needlessly confronted Cain Heel. That is my fault entirely.” He offered an awkward nod of deference towards Tsuruga before looking at Kyoko with a troubled expression. “Kyoko-san… I was stupid to let things get to this point in the first place. That won’t happen again. That having been said, I believe you can save this scene… If the Director allows it.”

Then, he glanced at the Director, who raised a confused brow.

“While it might be a bit more effort than is usual for _Pills Alone_ , and perhaps take a bit of unconventional showmanship on Kyoko-san’s end, it’s certainly not impossible for Setsu Heel and Ito Miyako to meet. If nothing else, we have seen even more proof today that Kyoko is a deserving recipient of the ‘ _Immortal Butterfly_ ’ moniker, so… could you perhaps consider that?”

The director frowned. “I don’t know. Wouldn’t viewers see it as a rather forced promotion of a single actress?”

Ren chuckled as his hand reached out to Kyoko’s own, ruffling the strands of her platinum wig. “It might be best…” he started.

“… if I show them?” Kyoko finished as she caught on. She smiled. “Right.”

She cleared her throat as she looked at the director.

“The only way to show you the possibilities is by carving it into your eye sockets.” She assumed the aura of her breakout role, Mio, challenging the Director.

Her piercing gaze morphed into the surly smile of Natsu. “But, Mio, they might just cry wolf and accuse this cute, innocent actress of lovingly bullying their insignificant little lives into curious little pieces.” She smiled sweetly at Manaka with a playful wink.

Dr. Ito Miyako’s curiously twisted expression broke through. “Would they, though? Having one’s ego crushed by such an unassuming, plain girl would make anyone a laughingstock in the professional world. Although one can transplant organs, I would think a transplanted ego would merely earn him the name of ‘Doctor Frankenstein’ behind his back.” She knelt down beside Murasame, offering him a half-consoling, half-ridiculing pat on his shoulder.

Momiji surfaced. “They lack dedication to their craft. To sacrifice my life on the arrow meant for my master is my honor. Only dishonorable scum would instead push their liege into the mud.” The ninja stared intensely at Ren for several moments.

And finally, the plainest woman of all looked back at the pair of squirming actors.

“Or maybe we can just forget about past quarrels and agree that my presence on _Tragic Marker_ was a job and nothing personal against either of you.” She paused, offering the two actors a warm smile. “I would really like that.”

* * *

At Kuon’s apartment, Kyoko and Kuon finished watching their scenes in a preliminary cut of the ninth episode of _Pills Alone_.

“They made it work out wonderfully nice, didn’t they? I owe Murasame-san a debt of gratitude for letting go of past grudges…”

Kyoko awkwardly broke the silence that had fallen when Kuon joined her on the couch. She didn’t dare to look at him. Things had been awkward the last few days, and tonight was no exception. She could only hope that those reporters would stop stalking the Darumaya soon because this man was driving her crazy with his behavior.

“I have some free time tomorrow, so I’ll be coming with you.”

“Again?! Corn, I know I was at fault…”

“Oh, but it wasn’t you. It was only ‘Setsu’, right?”

Kyoko nodded earnestly, entirely incapable of keeping the blush from her features. “Completely Setsu.” She admitted instantly, betraying her eagerness to move on from the topic.

Yet Kuon smirked as his hand playfully rubbed the back of Kyoko’s hand. “That bad girl even denied her brother equal compensation, so someone has to make up for that.”

Kyoko flushed, shaking her head adamantly even as she maintained her refusal to look at him. “Cain’s art was too excessive. It did not match any of her outfits, you know? So he was totally at fault and not his sister for ending ‘tattoo time’ early!” She squeaked out the words in equal parts fear and shame, her mind torturing her with recollections of… that other time. _Déjà vu._

“Oh? So, whose fault is it then, that I had to postpone the sunscreen promo shoot until it wears off?” His fingers slid between hers as he sought her eyes, which were still turned towards the television. “Or how happily the tabloid tongues are wagging?” He continued to press her until she answered.

“Clearly, it is the fault of the person whose words were, I believe, ‘go to town’.” She awkwardly muttered the words under her breath, her eyes still pinned on the screen to avoid even a glimpse of the Emperor he was assaulting her with.

“It is good that you know.” He smiled gallantly as his finger dominated the back of her hand.

The barest of nods was offered. She didn’t dare look in his direction. “Okay… as long as you know. Please… can you put on a shirt? _Please?_ ”

Kuon smirked. “Why? Are you tired of seeing it already? Setsu put so much effort to stake her claim to every little birthmark—”

He stopped. With the way her body was slightly shaking, exhibiting an intoxicating flush, he knew he had taken his teasing too far. He once more squeezed her hand, pulling it in closer and gently sandwiching it with his other free hand as he offered her his most earnest expression.

“Kyoko. Please, _look_ at me. Look at my _face_.”

After a long moment of hesitation, Kyoko turned to face him, her eyes stubbornly focusing on his hairline. Fearful of wandering and seeing too much. Of being reminded.

Such delicious torture.

“I am sorry.” He said the words gently. “But you can’t risk your reputation for my sake and then complain when I risk my own for the woman I love.”

“That’s not—” She opened her mouth in vehement opposition, but he leaned in and unreasonably sealed her lips with his own before she could utter any words to contradict him.

Half a dozen seconds later, she finally managed to escape his lips.

“Kuon, it—”

Once more, his lips stubbornly sought hers out, and she found herself fighting them just a little bit less as he possessively grazed her lower lips with his teeth until their faces finally parted a second time.

Their gazes met once more, each showing their intoxicated dedication to the other in subtly different ways.

Hungering eyes took in smitten expressions.

Appreciative relief struggled against their stubborn streaks.

Bluntly desiring, yet wholeheartedly loving.

And so much more.

“I hate you.”

“I love you.”

Their words met at the same instant, opposing each other.

But the unavoidable third meeting of their lips proved they simply didn’t care.

### Author Notes

I got a bit carried away, huh? Whoops… Exceeding our soft word limits seems to have become a trend for me!

To the many editors who were exposed to the unedited nightmare and had to slough through it in agony, I apologize. I would name you all by name if I wasn’t so afraid of leaving someone out!

Duck, our dear mother goose, thank you for organising both of these groups.

Little Snoo, you owe me some of those ‘pets’ of yours after all that art I’ve had to put up with!

Claraowl, you started us off amazingly. Nobody will believe that I was not the one to suggest nor push for a Heels-involved plot, but that is what happened.

Guineapigs, I kind of hate you for not giving me the opportunity to use that wonderful dress from your chapter! But you set me to go wild with Heels, so I think you’ve redeemed yourself for that, ha!

Dutch, Serena, Kaname & Sleepless, your contributions to the effort cannot be ignored either. Thank you!

To the participants of our sister fic, ‘Living Life in Full Bloom’, thank you for being a part of this madness, and for providing our readers with such delectable sweet feels that hopefully cancel out the explosive drama in this one!

And finally, to you the reader, I say: THANK YOU for making it all the way to the end. I hope this conclusion was a worthy crown on the combined effort of my predecessors.

Until next time!

~[SilkHandkerchief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkHandkerchief/pseuds/SilkHandkerchief)


End file.
